Dark Desires
by MidnightRose72
Summary: After Link is fatally injured and Zelda nearly assassinated, the young princess is need of a new ally but can she trust the one that appears before her? Or is her new hero really after something else? Something darker and much more terrifying...her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zelda sighed as she brushed a golden lock behind her ear. Her head was pounding and her whole body seemed to ache. She sighed again, leaning back against the seemingly stone chair. Her eyes looked through the tall windows and out onto the starry sky. The fire crackled quietly in the corner and she heard the soft cries of the night birds.

It was beautiful...

Peaceful...

The room was spacious, but it provided the essentials of a writing desk, a dresser, changing screen, private bath and a bed with a long, deep fireplace along one wall.

Her eyes drifted close...

Slowly she lowered her head to the heavy desk, pushing papers and quills out of her way. She' been signing the stupid things all day, covering the reports of supplies and flow of merchants. They weren't really stupid and she knew it but after awhile it seemed trivial to her day after day.

The wood was surprisingly cool against her fiery skin. The nearby candles flickered as the night breeze washed into the room and sighing once more she lifted her head from the desk, snorting with irritation as a paper stuck to her cheek. Slapping it away she stood, moving towards the large windows that reached from the stone floors to the stone lined ceilings. One was open and stepping through it she halted on the balcony.

The cool breeze caressed her body and dressed in her simple night gown with her hair loose. She placed her hands on the stone railing and closed her eyes.

It'd been nearly seven years...

She still remembered meeting Link in the gardens and telling him about Ganondorf's plans and thwarting them together.

Yet...

It seemed as if no one else remembered it...

Only Link did...

Her eyes opened as warmth flooded her heart. She didn't know when she'd fallen in love with him, but she realized it on his last visit. It was nearly a week ago. He'd come riding in on Epona, his brilliant blonde hair tussled and his blue eyes bright as they galloped up to the steps. He'd leapt off, landing easily on his feet and had greeted her warmly with a hug.

It was in his embrace that her heart had melted to pool at her feet...

Her soft grin grew and she reached up, touching her cheek as she felt them flush. She jumped, shaking her head as if the simple action would clear it.

She was a princess...

She had a duty to her kingdom...

Not to her heart...

For though Link was now a knight he was not of royal blood and her father, no matter how much he loved Link, would not give his blessing if they were to be married. Zelda grimaced, for she wasn't even sure Link loved her in return, for she was not naïve and knew that he had met other women on his travels.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hands as her soft blue eyes wandered over the scenery below her. Castle Town, even at night, bustled lively and a longing to see it filled her.

But she knew her duties...

Straightening she brushed her golden locks back once more, irritated that they kept getting in her face. Raising her eyes to the night sky she halted, mesmerized as the stars glittered overhead while the moon, a breathtaking white, shined down upon the land.

She always loved the night...

It was the only time she could get away and think only about herself and not of the demands of the kingdom. Zelda lowered her eyes to the rolling hills, wishing that she were out there on her mare, streaking across them at breathtaking speeds.

Something kept pulling at her heart...

Loneliness...

Another soft sigh left her lips...

Zelda knew that she was a strong person, she had to be, but that did not mean that she didn't grow lonely at the late hours of the night. She wrapped her arms around herself, silently wishing that someone was there to do that for her.

But no one was...

A light flashed in the distance...

She frowned while raising her eyes to the dark clouds that covered the night sky.

A storm was coming...

Relief filled her, for she knew that the villagers along the southern border needed it for their crops. The wind picked up, causing her to tighten her arms around her for it suddenly held a bitter bite to it.

A shiver raced up her spine...

Shaking her head she turned and headed back inside, closing the door behind her. Her fingers lingered on the suddenly cold glass, her eyes rising to the looming clouds.

Aye...

There certainly was a storm coming...

Unbeknownst to her however...

She didn't know how violent this storm was going to be...

VVVV

The rain poured down on him...

Link brushed the rain droplets from his hair, rolling his stiff shoulders as he sat atop Epona. She shook her head, snorting as water got in her nose and Link smiled at her, patting her neck affectionately.

"I know girl, but we're almost there," he encouraged as they continued to walk through Hyrule Field. Lightning flashed overhead and she danced nervously underneath him. He soothed her with a few words while kicking her into a light canter.

The storm raged overhead and Link lowered his frame closer to Epona's as they climbed the rolling hills. He'd left the desert after discussing optimal peace between Princess Zelda and the Gerudo people and as far as he knew it would be a success.

Zelda...

His thoughts grew warm when he thought of her...

Urging Epona further on, they topped the hill. He smiled when he saw the shimmering white wall that lined the outside of Castle Town. The torches flickered despite the pounding rain, highlighting the raised drawbridge.

"Come daylight, you'll be in a dry stall being fed warm oats, girl." Link murmured into Epona's ear and she nickered a reply. He chuckled and spurred her onward. They trotted down the hill, not seeing the shifting shadow that trailed them.

Epona tensed underneath him, raising her head to the left and he frowned. As he turned in the saddle she gave a sharp whiney in warning but it was too late.

Something slammed into him...

He hit the ground...

An explosion went off in his ears...

Dazed he stared up at the stormy sky...

His vision grew fuzzy...

Then black...

VVVV

Zelda didn't like waiting...

She shifted impatiently in her room, the rain continuing to pound outside the glass windows. Though it was just a storm, something deep down inside her told her it was something more. As if it was a horrible omen. She wrung her hands tightly in front of her.

"Princess, stop worrying," Impa said as she stood in the corner of the room. Zelda glanced at her, worry in her gaze.

"I'm not," she retorted but at Impa's raised brow she grumbled underneath her breath.

She knew Link was capable of taking care of himself...

He'd been like that since they were children...

Yet that did not comfort her...

She kept pacing, biting down on her bottom lip...

Impa sighed, moving off of the pillar to cross to her when through the raging storm there came a blast of trumpet. Zelda halted, her eyes going wide and picking up her skirts she streaked towards the door, Impa behind her.

For that wasn't a greeting trumpet...

It was a trumpet of war...

Together they raced down the corridors to the main hall. Flying down the large marble stairs Zelda ran over to the large iron doors that were promptly opened for her. The wind howled outside, shrieking into the large foyer but Zelda didn't care. She stepped out onto the rain, her eyes searching and they fell on a group of guards at the bottom of the steps.

They were shouting and waving their swords, brandishing them against a foe Zelda could not see. The rain made everything fuzzy and distorted but she made out two figures on horseback. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus but before she could the horn sounded again and Zelda felt someone grasp her arm.

"Princess, you must not be here!" Shouted a guard and she saw his wild and fearful expression.

"Unhand me at once!" Zelda commanded while ripping her arm from his grasp. She turned fully, her gown getting horribly soaked from the rain but she didn't care and began to rush down the steps.

"What is going on here?" She demanded and the guards, nearly six of them, turned to look at her and she saw that same fear in their eyes.

"Princess get back inside the castle!" They shouted as they lunged upon a man on horseback. The horse's hide was the color of night, its hide glistening from the pounding rain. It tossed its head, gnawing at the silver bit between its teeth and as a guard lunged at its master it reared, pawing at the air with its sharp hooves. One cried out as it was struck, falling onto the wet cobblestones and as the horse lowered its massive and powerful frame it revealed its rider.

The man was covered in a black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. A scarf covered the lower part of his face so that Zelda could not make out his facial features and she was too far away to see his eyes. He turned the horse sharply, lifting his sword into the air.

Zelda gasped...

It looked exactly like the same sword Link carried...

The Mastersword...

Her gut twisted with anger and she hastily ran down the last few steps, igorning Impa who tried to stop her.

"Stop it! I command you to stop!" She shouted but her voice was drowned out by the lightning and thunder. Zelda narrowed her eyes, running towards them.

Just then the other figure caught her attention...

A horse, her hide the color of rubies, raced towards her...

"Epona?" Zelda asked in bewilderment and the mare nickered a soft greeting while pushing her nose into Zelda's chest. She stroked the horse, stepping around to see the figure slumped over her back.

Her heart froze...

Link...

He was covered in a brown cloak, his blonde hair ratted and filled with mud but what alarmed her most was the blood that trickled down his brow.

"Link!" She shrieked while framing his face, gently stroking his cheeks. "Impa! Impa!" She screamed and in a flash her guardian was beside her.

"Princess, what is—" Her words ended abruptly when she saw Link's unconscious form. Without a word she pulled him from the saddle, cradling him in her arms despite Link's long, muscular form for Impa herself was rather built.

"Oh Impa what could have happened to him?" Zelda asked as panic started to fill her. Before Impa could reply the stranger on the black horse brandished his shield and Zelda's eyes widened.

It was the Hylian Shield...

Only instead of its usual colors the base was black whilst everything else was a faded white...

"What is going on?" Zelda gasped but again her eyes widened further when the stranger turned in the saddle and she knew that he was looking straight at her.

Her stomach tightened...

The man kicked his steed in the side and with a scream the horse lunged forward, lashing out at the soldiers as they tried to spear him. Zelda's hands tightened in anger.

Before she knew what she was doing she was running towards them...

"Stop it! Stop this right now!" She shouted but again her voice was drowned out by the storm.

"Princess!" Impa called after her but she could not chase after her due to Link's limp body in her arms but she could not set him on the ground for fear of having his body tromped.

"Stop!" Zelda shouted as she came closer to the ring of guards but either they did not hear here or chose not to listen. One, hefting his spear, chucked it and Zelda's breath caught in her lungs but the man easily dodged it, his horse dancing off to the left.

Turning the beast he pointed them towards the gate and Zelda looked up to see the guards lowering the massive iron bars. The man leaned low in the saddle, kicking his steed in the sides and with another unearthly scream the horse lurched forward.

The sharp sounds of the horse's hooves against the cobblestones echoed inside her ears as Zelda watched the man run from her guards, heading for the lowering gate.

Her breath caught in her throat...

Just a little more...

Then the gate crashed to the ground...

The man pulled on his steed's reins, causing the large horse to come to a sliding stop, rearing up in the air as he fought off more guards.

Zelda didn't know who this man was, but he'd saved Link's life by bringing him here and this was how they were repaying him? Anger, hot and fiery, whelmed up inside her once more and again, she chased after her guards.

She'd deal out their punishment later...

She started to wave her arms, screaming at the tops of her lungs but it was no use. They did not hear here. The man fought them off, only injuring them slightly but she gasped when a spearman got past his defenses, sliding it along his ribs. The man stiffened in the saddle but easily swung his wrist, cutting the spear in half an using the hilt of his sword, knocked the guard unconscious.

Zelda watched...

Transfixed...

There was only one other that fought like that...

Her mind was so lost in the thought that she did not notice the figure that stole along the walls, its smile twisted gruesomely as it pulled out a bow and arrow. It notched it, its soulless eyes glittering with malice as the creature strung the bow.

And fired...

VVVV

Damn guards!

He gritted his teeth and continued to fight them off, cursing them as his horse danced underneath him to keep him out of range of the deadly spears. The rain pounded down on him, soaking through the cloak he wore making it heavy and awkward. He ignored it and blocked another attack from a spear.

Then something pricked his senses...

He turned in the saddle, lifting his face to the wall and saw the archer. He followed the pointed arrow and froze when he saw the Princess standing there.

Her gown clung to her every curve...

Her blonde hair was wet, falling in tangled waves around her shoulders...

Her pale cheeks were flushed and her utterly captivating blue eyes were upon him...

Something deep inside him tugged...

Hard...

Without thinking he kicked his steed once more, sending them flying through the line of guards as the archer fired his arrow. The sharp sounds of his horse's hooves echoed inside his skull as his heartbeat accelerated inside his chest.

Almost...

He leapt from the saddle, tackling the girl to the ground as the arrow slid along his shield that he'd hastily slung over his back. They rolled over the wet cobblestones, their bodies molding together until they finally came to a stop.

He groaned slightly, his whole body aching and lifted himself up so that he was on his elbows. He froze when he saw her underneath him.

He'd seen her from a distance...

Always from a distance...

Having her in front of him made his gut tighten and twist...

Her body was so soft underneath his, every curve matching his own perfectly and a low groan of pleasure threatened to leave his lips. He gazed down into her dazed and surprised face.

Beautiful...

He stared down at her and she stared up at him, her lips parted in breathless gasps. He looked into her sapphire eyes, searching for something that was always there if anyone looked upon him.

Fear...

He frowned, his gaze intensifying...

He found none...

Only perhaps a heated desire that matched his own...

It made his cool blood boil...

VVVV

Who was he?

Zelda swallowed, trying to keep her bearings as she stared up at his face. The scarf that he'd worn lay beside her head, exposing his face to her.

He looked exactly like Link...

The same strong jaw line, the same sensuous lips, the same straight nose, high cheekbones...

Only...

His skin was an alabaster white and his eyes...

They were blood red...

Dark bangs hung over his forehead and she swallowed, the sudden urge to reach up and run her fingers through it whelming up inside her.

She blinked...

"Well, well," the man murmured softly, his voice caressing her ears, "we finally meet, _Princess,_" he whispered the last word almost sardonically and her eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to reply but before she could the man's head snapped to the left as a spearmen kicked him harshly. The man rolled off of her and Zelda sat up, her body feeling overly warm and flushed but she told herself it was because of the anger that washed over her.

"No don't!" Zelda cried as she stood, moving to restrain the guards that pounced on the man who cursed and berated them. Her cheeks flushed at his language but as she went to pummel a guard with her fist a voice rose up over the storm.

"Zelda!" It was utterly firm and Zelda halted. She looked over her shoulder to see her father standing there in the rain, his own blue eyes narrowed in anger, and something else.

Fear...

"Father!" She cried and ran up to him, "You have to stop this!" She shouted and he glowered at her, his eyes falling on the kicking and struggling stranger.

"Take him to the dungeons and clasp him in irons!" He ordered and Zelda watched, helpless as the man was dragged off.

"You can't do that!" She shouted at her father as he turned to go back inside the palace. He ignored her once more and entered, servants awaiting to attend him. "He saved my life!" She hissed and waved off one of her maids as they tried to fuss over her. She was perfectly fine besides a few new bruises.

"I highly doubt that, Zelda," he retorted and she glared at him. Before she could reply another figure filled the doorway.

Impa...

She stood there, starting to struggle with Link's limp weight and instantly Zelda was beside her, trying her best to support Link as well.

"Hurry! Fetch the physician!" Zelda ordered one of the maids who nodded and sprinted off to find him.

"Oh goddesses what happened to him?" Her father demanded as he touched Link's pale brow. Zelda narrowed her eyes as she got a better look at his wound. It seemed as if he'd been struck on the head.

"I don't know, he arrived like this, sire." Impa replied as they turned and ascended the stairs towards the upper floors.

"I'll call for Brunard," with that the king of Hyrule swept from the room. Impa and Zelda managed to get Link into his old room, carefully putting his soaked form onto the large bed. Maids bustled about the room, bringing hot water and bandages.

Link had remained still, not uttering a sound or a word of protest...

It made Zelda's stomach sink...

Just then the door opened to reveal the physician and Brunard, one of her father's top herbalists. They bowed respectfully to Zelda before moving to Link. They quickly began to examine him and Brunard looked at her, his haze gaze kind but his face firm.

"Princess, you must leave now so that we may properly be able to treat him," Brunard ordered but Zelda frowned.

"But—" she started but Impa reached out and grasped Zelda's arm.

"We understand," with that she tugged the princess from the room. The maids soon followed after, Links green tunic and armor cradled in their arms. Zelda didn't have time to contemplate that as Impa forced her down the hallway towards her own chambers.

"Impa, stop I am perfectly fine!" Zelda shouted in annoyance but her guardian ignored her and ordered a maid to draw a hot bath.

"You are shivering like a leaf, Princess, I will not have you catching a cold." Impa replied her tone firm and Zelda glowered at her.

"That still—" her words ended when thunder crashed against the castle walls. She jumped, looking out into the terrible, angry sky and another shiver raced up her spine.

The hot bath was drawn and Impa watched impatiently from the doorway as Zelda undressed and lowered herself into the bath, giving out a low moan as the hot water engulfed her.

It was amazing...

She sat there a moment before she looked up at Impa's impassive face...

"What do you think happened to Link?" Zelda asked and Impa sighed.

"Something trivial, I am sure that Brunard and the physician will find out what is wrong with him," Impa replied and Zelda gave an irritated sigh.

"But what about that man who saved me from that arrow?" Zelda questioned, "He looked exactly like Link," she murmured in awe and Impa was the one to lower her brows at Zelda.

"What do you mean, Princess?" She asked as Zelda stepped from the bath, one of the maids throwing a gown around her shoulders.

"I he looks _exactly _like Link. Also he saves my life, brings Link to the castle and my father has him imprisoned? Why? He seemed to know who this stranger was," she paused, "and he was afraid of him Impa." She looked at her guardian as she watched her ponder the situation.

"I cannot say, but my advice to you is to stay here and eat something warm while I go and speak with His Majesty," Impa ordered while turning and heading for the door. Zelda looked after her.

"I most certainly will not!" Zelda shouted but Impa ignored her, ushering the maids from the room.

"Yes, you will," with that she closed the door and Zelda heard the bolt slide into place. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

Impa had locked her inside!

Fuming her hands fisted at her sides and she grinded her teeth. Turning she dressed in one of her casual gowns, leaving her hair in one simple, but elegant braid that reached her waist. As she dressed her mind played over the past events that had just happened to her.

Link was returning from Gerudo Valley, could it be that the Gerudo people had not wanted to accept her treaty? She scowled while looking out the window. Her terms had been reasonable and Zelda knew that the Gerudo Thieves respected only one man and that had been Link, but had they turned on him? She sighed and continued to gaze out the window. Her eyes looked down to the courtyard where she saw her guards trying to catch the massive steed the stranger had ridden.

She watched, transfixed as the horse fought as fiercely as his master. He lashed out at the guards, kicking and screaming with anger. His cries echoed into the sky as he raced along the wall, heading for the stairs that lined the inner side. He didn't slow down and with a bound, climbed the steps. Zelda gasped as he raced along the top end of the wall until finally when he was cornered he turned and with a flash of speed, leapt over the side.

She knew of the small moat that surrounded the castle would break his fall but it was pure amazement at the wild spirit that filled that horse. She shook her head, his owner coming to her mind.

He'd been injured, for the proof lay on her discarded dress. Her side was stained crimson and she knew that it had come from him. Just the thought of him made her cheeks flush as she remembered his long and hard body against hers. She'd never in her life been _that _close to a man in such an intimate position.

Quivers raced up her spine and she clasped her hands in front of her. It still angered her that her father had dragged him off to the dungeons, cold and wet and injured. And after he'd saved her life! She turned swiftly and headed for the fireplace. Picking up the poker she crossed the room and shoving it between the door and stone, popped the door off of its hinges. Tossing the poker back towards the fireplace she stepped out into the hall.

It was deserted...

Breathing a sigh of relief she turned and headed down the dark corridors...

Her destination...

The dungeons...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay this is my first fanfiction dealing with the Zelda series and I know not much happens in this chapter but I promise more will be coming! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He hated chains...

They were so irritating...

He glared up at the stone ceiling, ignoring the dull ache from the wound in his side. His hands were bound above him, the chains running up and over a beam nearly fifteen feet above his head.

He could lift himself up but right now he simply didn't have the energy. His eyes, the color of blood, focused on the iron door as the cool breeze drifted in through the small window along the far wall.

The cell was cramped, perhaps only eight feet across on either side. He eyed the stones but there was no opening. So he waited, feeling the night breeze wash over his exposed skin for he'd been stripped of his light chain mail, leaving him in his black breeches and torn tunic. It revealed his chest, exposing the bruises the guards had inflicted upon him.

The smirk that touched his lips was chilliing...

They were ignorant pathetic excuses for men...

He'd make them pay for their mistake later...

Once his mission here was complete...

He stiffened as pain lanced up from his side. It was not from the wound. No this one was far deeper. Angry he shook his arms, baring his white teeth and rattling the cuffs in the process.

Silence...

He smirked at the shifting shadows...

Silence was his only companion...

He lifted his ruby eyes to the far window and for a moment he saw the sliver of the moon. It was beautiful, such a breathtaking white. He fixed his eyes on the wall once more and ignored the feelings that coursed through his veins.

He said that being near Link would do that to him...

Stir up unwanted emotions and they were indeed unwanted...

He closed his eyes...

Then softly...

There were footsteps...

He halted, his scarlet eyes opening and fixing upon the iron door as it swung open. A small figure filled it and a dark smirk touched his lips.

Zelda...

VVVV

Her eyes widened when she saw his appearance...

His black hair was long, coming to his shoulders to have the moonlight play over it. His alabaster skin shown and her eyes roamed over his chest, her breath catching at how muscular it was. Not a trace of fat or loose skin clung to him, each muscle blending wonderfully into the next.

She'd never seen a man's naked chest before...

Then her eyes fixed upon his bruises...

She frowned...

"Oh dear," she murmured while entering the room and reaching for him. It was only before she was a few inches from touching him did she realize what she was about to do. She jolted, immediately dropping her hand and looking up into his face.

His gaze was utterly cold...

"Come to gawk, Princess?" He asked sarcastically and she blinked at him.

"No, I came here to ask you your name and properly thank you for saving my life," Zelda retorted as she kept her gaze level with his.

His eyes...

They unnerved her...

But not unpleasantly...

She blinked, rapidly throwing that thought out of her head. His mouth lifted in a slight smirk as his eyes roamed over her.

"What is it to you if you know my name or not?" He mocked and Zelda frowned at him.

"Because, you show up, carrying Link's unconscous body and it seems that everyone wants you either imprisoned or dead," she crossed her arms, "why is that?" She asked and he chuckled.

The sound was eerily pleasant but utterly evil...

"You do not know? How naïve of you little girl," he snickered and her brows rose in surprise.

"Little girl?" She asked, her temper flaring and his lips pulled up into a dark grin as she stepped closer to him, "I am no—" She gasped when he lunged at her, whipping around her so that he slammed her up and against the wall. She cried out but before she could do anything his leg came between hers, lifting her into the air so that his hips fit snuggly and securely against hers, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his iron torso. She gasped as heat shot through her belly but before she could ponder it his chained hands had her own, pinning them above her head.

In the few seconds that it had happened he had her securely pressed against the wall...

Trapped...

Her eyes widened as her throat ran dry...

His face was only a few inches from her own...

"No," he whispered as his blood red eyes ran over her exposed neck, the creamy flesh shining from the overhead moon, "you are not." His voice was so low, so seductive.

No man had ever dared touch her like this...

It sent shivers up her spine...

"Wh-What are you doing?" She demanded breathlessly, struggling against him, "Release me at once!" She shouted but he smirked at her.

"Didn't you say a moment ago that you wanted to thank me," he whispered, pressing his hips tighter against hers. She gasped, her eyes going wide as something deep inside her stirred, awakened. "Well, either you can unchain me or I can find something else to do with these chains," he purred in her ear, causing her to shiver, "and trust me, Princess," his breath fanned her earlobe, causing her to whimper as her fingers curled into his hands, "it would be best for both of us for you to unchain me." His voice was firm now and she slid her wide and dazed blue eyes back to his.

They seemed to smolder...

It made her gut tighten and she swallowed...

She'd never felt these sensations before...

It frightened her...

And she was _never _frightened...

"I can't," she whispered and he rose one elegant brow, moving his face closer to hers.

"Try, dear Princess," he dipped his head, his lips skimming her throat and she whimpered again, "for I can tell by your reactions that in the end, you will not like how this is going to go unless I were to be gentle." He nipped her ear, causing her to cry out while trying to pull away from him but he kept her securely against the wall, "And I do not feel like being gentle," he whispered as he relased her ear. His breath felt hot against her skin, causing gooseflesh to run up and down her arms.

"And just how," she managed to hiss out, her words breathless, "is this going to end?" She questioned while turning to look into his blood red eyes.

He smirked at her...

"It depends upon you, but if you like," he pushed her harder against the wall, "I can give you a taste of it." His eyes stared down into hers, trapping her gaze and she struggled to force herself to look away.

Yet...

She could not...

"Re-release me," she ordered but her harsh tone was lost on him. His smirk grew.

"No," he replied smoothly and she clamped her jaw.

Insufferable man!

Angry she tried to kick out at him but he only chuckled, his fingers curling even tighter around her wrists. She opened her mouth to cry out but he shoved his face closer, shutting her up.

"Now, now Princess," he murmured, his teeth stealing along the curve of her lip, "We wouldn't want anyone to hear you? Would we?" His voice made her stomach melt and she gritted her teeth against the sensation.

"You...you," she trailed off and he chuckled, moving his face even closer to hers.

"Do you have something to say, Princess?" He mocked as his eyes seemed to flicker with flames.

"You're—" just then there was a loud bang and she heard the foosteps of the guard as he made his nightly rounds.

Hope blossomed in her chest...

She opened her mouth to cry out but the man shifted his weight, fully molding her againt him...

And kissed her...

VVVV

It was dark...

So dark...

Link couldly barely see, barely move. He forced himself to sit up, looking about the room.

Where was he?

There came a little angelic laugh...

He frowned and turned his head...

And froze...

A woman stood there, her skin a light creamy blue covered in a black cloak that covered her head. Yet underneath the hood Link could see her fiery orange hair. Her lips, full and seductive, spread in a smile as her eyes, the same fiery color of her hair, shined with mirth.

"Ah, you're awake," she said while crossing the room. The cloak parted to reveal that the woman wore her long hair bound in front of her so that it showed off the swell of her breasts and her well toned stomach.

He swallowed...

"Who are you? Where am I?" Link demanded as he fought to get his bearings. The woman continued to approach him until she stood beside him. His eyes looked into hers and he found that he was unable to look away.

"My name is Midna," she paused, her grin growing with mirth, "Link." His eyes widened when she said his name, "As for where you are," she looked over her shoulder to the window. Outside there was a eery, yet beautiful light. It reminded him of twilight.

"You're in the Twilight Realm," she whispered softly. He turned towards her, his fierce blue eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What?" He asked in alarm and the girl laughed.

It sounded like water falling...

"Do you have cotton in your ears, Hero of Time?" She teased while bending down over him. He stiffened at her teasing tone.

"No, I don't think so," he murmured and she grinned at him, as if she were enjoying her own personal little joke.

"Good," she tilted her head at him and quirked a brow, "I heard that humans were ugly, but I never thought one could look this ugly." She murmured and Link jolted.

"What did you say?" He asked in alarm and Midna laughed.

"Oh this is going to be quite fun," she teased, her fiery eyes shining, "quite fun indeed."

Link swallowed once more...

And prayed to the Goddesses that it wasn't...

VVVV

Zelda froze...

The man's lips moved roughly against hers...

Her stomach tightened...

She gave a muffled gasp, trying to struggle against him but he only deepened the kiss, stealing her air until she couldn't breathe. She dimly heard the guard's footsteps fading away as he continued to plunder her mouth, his teeth sliding over her bottom lip, his tongue tracing the inside corner of her mouth.

Oh goddesses...

She felt heat pool low in her stomach...

His chest brushed against her breasts, causing them to tingle and she whimpered...

This...

This was too much...

She felt her will breaking...

He parted her lips once more, sliding his tongue inside to tease her own and seek out the darkest parts of her mouth.

It left her weak...

Then suddenly when she thought that he was going to have his way with her, right there against the cell wall, he released her.

She yelped and crashed to the ground...

Her chest rose and fell in rapid breaths as she stared up at him. His own exposed chest rose and fell as he brought air into his lungs and the look in his eyes made her blood heat inside her veins.

It was nothing but predatory...

An unexpected thrill shot up her spine, causing her to gasp and quickly force herself to stand. Though her legs felt like jelly she glared at him. He only smirked at her as she sidestepped him, closing the distance between herself and the door.

"Now, now Princess," he cooed while turning to face her, "I did promise you a taste, did I not?" His lilting voice echoed inside her head and she shook it.

"You're vile," she hissed and turned swiftly, not trusting herself to be anywhere near the man and slammed the cell door behind her.

The laughter of the man following her...

VVVV

He watched her go...

And ignored the eratic beating of his heart...

He straightened, the pain in his side renewed thanks to all of the activity it had just gone through. He glanced down at it, ignoring when he remembered Zelda's silky thigh draped over it, and bumped his shirt aside to reveal the long, but shallow wound.

It ran from the tip of his hip up to his ribs...

It wasn't an extremely dire wound, but if left untreated it could become infected. He shrugged his stiffening shoulders and glared at the closed cell door.

He'd had every intention of using that wrench to get him out of this prison but something unexpected had happened. His crimson eyes narrowed. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy kissing her, no on the contrary he'd relished having her shivering and quaking underneath his touch but he had always prided himself on his self control, but it had slipped...

He snorted...

He wouldn't waste his time on it...

He knew that she'd be coming back, either with the chopping block axe or the keys he didn't know but in the end he wouldn't care.

Afterall...

He wasn't known to be the caring type...

VVVV

Zelda walked swiftly through the halls...

Her heart hammering in her ears...

Reaching up she touched her kiss swollen lips, wincing when she touched a particular tender spot. What had he done to her? Her whole body felt hot and weird, little tingles shooting up her spine to race throughout her body.

It was unnatural...

She shook her head and entered her chambers. Stealing along the cold stones she changed into her nightgown and slipped underneath the covers. As she lay there she stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing.

He'd kissed her...

And it'd been her first kiss...

She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. She'd wanted Link to be her first kiss, or at least someone she cared deeply for, not some stranger in the dungeon. She inwardly winced, for she didn't even know his name. She groaned and covered her face with her hands, the kiss renewed inside her head.

It had left her weak...

Vulnerable...

She couldn't afford to be vulnerable and certainly not to a man like him. She lowered her hands and looked out into the night sky.

Missing the shadow that stole along the roof...

VVVV

"His presence shows that something is out of balance, sire." Impa said gravely as she looked up at the king.

He suddenly looked so old...

"We cannot be so sure of that, Impa." The king shifted his weight upong the throne. "His presence may simply be because he himself was the one to injure Link and then drop him at our feet. As a warning perhaps," he murmured while looking off into the night.

"A warning against what, sire?" Impa followed his eyes but found nothing out of the ordinary. The King shifted, unease flitting across his face before he could conceal it.

"Perhaps he's returned," he murmured and Impa's eyes widened.

Silence...

"And do you think he's working for him?" Impa asked and a wreary sigh left the king's thinning lips.

"I am not sure, but I will not take that chance. Despite Zelda's wishes he shall remain in the dungeons until Link is properly healed or he has shown his true loyalty." The King straightened as there was a knock on the heavy oak doors at the end of the hall.

"Your Majesty, Brunard wishes an audience with you," shouted a guard and the king dipped his head.

"Granted," he commanded and without another word the doors swung open. Impa turned, stepping up beside the king and watched as Brunard entered the throne room.

His face too seemed to have aged...

"What news?" The King asked as Brunard bowed. He straightened and fixed his hazel eyes upon them.

"I am afraid that his condition has not improved, sire," he whispered and Impa cast a quick glance at her king. His lips had thinned into what seemed like one single line.

"Has it worsened?" His words were cautious but Brunard shook his head.

"Nay, sire, he simply lays there, unresponsive." Brunard rasied his hand and wiped at his brow. "The pyhsician and I can not find anything seriously wrong with him besides his head wound." Brunard answered truthfully and the king narrowed his brows.

"Will it heal in time?" He asked and Brunard nodded.

"Aye, but it'll take time," at his words the king nodded, waving his hand.

"You are dissmissed, Brunard, for I am sure that you are tired and in need of rest." Brunard bowed but before he left he hesitated.

"If I may, sire?" He questioned and the king nodded, giving him his permission. "Is it true, is he here? In this castle?" Brunard asked quietly and the king stared at him. He knew that Brunard knew the truth so he simply nodded his head.

Brunard's face paled...

"Tell no one of this matter, if word would to spread that Link is rendered uncounscious and that _he _is here chaos would insue." Brunard nodded and bowing his head once more he quickly turned and left the hall.

"Word will spread, sire," Impa whispered quietly and he sighed.

"I know, Impa, but I pray to the Goddess that it does not until we can figure out what is going on here." The king rested his head in his hands. Sympathy whelmed up inside Impa and reaching out she lightly touched her king's shoulder. He nodded, taking in another breath and straightened.

"I want the Gerudo people contacted, for they were the last to see Link. Perhaps they will have some idea of what happened to him." Impa nodded at her king's orders and turning she went to leave but his voice halted her once more.

"Also, I want that demon in the dungeons to be wrought of any information he has, understood?" He asked and Impa looked over her shoulder.

She looked at him evenly...

Then dipped her head...

Her footsteps echoed throughout the quiet hall as she left, closing the heavy doors behind her with a resounding thud...

VVVV

He rested his head in his hands once more...

And found them shaking...

Angry at himself he turned his shaking hands into fists and stood, moving about the magnificent hall with quick, precise strides.

In the distance thunder rolled...

He raised his aged eyes to the far sky and saw the boiling clouds...

They were not natural...

He turned his eyes away and strode towards his throne but halted at the painting that hung on the wall.

Two women sat there...

One a mother...

The other a daughter...

His heart ached when he thought of his late wife...

Reaching out he touched the painting with his fingertips and closed his eyes, silently praying that he would have the strenght to face Hyrule's new threat.

For this one might very well destroy it...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Two! Please review I would really like to know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Zelda felt as if her head were about to split open...

She groaned and glared out the window, hating how her mind kept flashing back to last night. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as they fell over the landscape. The morning light bathed it in beautiful gold and she let its warmth soak into her.

It was relaxing...

Calming...

She turned and gazed at the patient that lay in the giant bed. Link lay there, his head bandaged and she quietly crossed over to the bedside. Reaching out she lightly touched his brow but found it cool.

It should have comforted her...

But it did not...

She straightened as the door opened to reveal Impa. Her gaurdian lifted a brow at Zelda's appearance but she ignored her and looked back down at Link's sleeping form.

"Any news?" She asked while keeping her eyes on his sleeping face.

He was so handsome...

"No, I am afraid not, Princess," Impa stepped up to the other side of the bed, her arms resting easily behind her back. Her eyes studied Zelda's face, taking in the circles underneath her eyes and the swelling along her lips.

"Does Brunard not know what is wrong with him?" Zelda asked while reaching out and lightly touching Link's wrist. Impa tilted her head slightly.

"No, he does not." Impa replied before asking, "Did you not sleep well last night, Princess?" Her words made Zelda stiffen and a flush stole along her cheeks.

"I was simply worried for Link," Zelda answered quicky before turning and heading for the door. "I'm going to go see my father in the throne room, I'll see you later." With that Zelda left the room. Impa watched her go before her eyes returned to Link's sleeping form.

Hyrule was going to need its hero...

And soon...

She was so lost in thought that she did not feel the presence in the room until it was too late. A dagger pressed into her back and Impa stiffened.

"Don't move," rasped a low, throaty voice and Impa slowly tried to curl her fingers around a Deku Nut but before she could the dagger drove deeper into her back.

"What do you want?" She thundered and could feel the cold smile of the being behind her.

For she knew that it was not human...

"Bait." It replied.

VVVV

Zelda noticed that the halls were surprisingly empty...

There were no servants and the guards seemed to have dissappeared. It was odd and slightly unnerving. She ignored it and continued on, her steps light and queit against the stones underneath her feet. As she approached the large oak doors she halted and waited as the the guards announced her.

She nodded to them as she passsed and looked up to see her father standing beside his throne. His eyes were trained through the large stained glass windows and the look on his face was umistakable.

He was worried...

Extremey...

"Father?" Zelda asked and he blinked before turning to face her. When his eyes met hers he smiled while descending the steps. As he drew closer his smile faded.

"Zelda, are you feeling well?" He asked while coming to halt in front of her and she blushed, remembering last night and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied, her words short and he frowned at her but slowly nodded. She studied him before reaching out and touching his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked him and after a moment he nodded again.

"Yes," he turned around to look out over the horizon and Zelda followed his gaze. They fixed upon the dark, boiling clouds in the distance.

"Another storm is coming," Zelda murmured and her father sighed.

"Let us hope that Hyrule can face it," he whispered underneath his breath. Zelda turned to look at him squarely.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he glanced at her, realizing that he'd spoken louder than he'd intended to. "Father?" Zelda's voice was firmer and she raised her chin, "Who exactly is that man down in the dungeons?" Her question made her father's face pale and he turned from her. She frowned, silently following him as she ascended the steps to the throne. He lowered his frame into it and kept his eyes on the windows.

Then slowly...

He began...

"He's not someone to be triffled with," he murmured as his eyes darkened, "he's a demon, a dark spawn molded from the evils from this world." His tone dropped till it sent chills up her spine, "His presense will cause only pain and suffering," he raised his eyes to his daughter's, "I want you no where near him, am I understood?" He questioned and she blinked at him before sheepishly looking away.

"I went to visit him last night in the dungeons," she murmured and her father jolted on the throne.

"You did what?" He thundered and she leveled her eyes at him.

"He didn't harm me," The lie slipped from her lips but she couldn't go back now, "I questioned him but he only laughed at me, especially when I asked why everyone either wants him dead or imprisoned." She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Who is he?" She repeated and her father glared at her.

"He's evil and cares for nothing besides himself," he retorted and Zelda's eyes flashed in anger.

"Yes but who is _he?_" She demanded and he continued to glare at her.

"No one really knows his name," her father's voice was soft, "but we all know where he comes from and who he works for." He looked away from her and Zelda pushed her tongue into her cheek.

"And where does he come from and who does he work for?" She asked and it was a moment before he replied.

"The Shadow Realm," the words were quiet, he looked back at her, "And his master is Ganondorf." Zelda stared at him, her stomach suddenly gone.

That man...

Or demon...

Worked for Ganondorf...

"He...He does what? But why does he look _exactly _like Link?" Zelda demanded and her father's chest heaved as he released a pained breath.

"Because, he and Link are different sides to the same coin. One light," his eyes clouded over, "the other dark." Zelda frowned and after a moment nodded.

"So...Link's other half just deposits him on our threshold with a serious headwound because Ganondorf wanted him to?" Zelda asked but shook her head again. "But that's proposterous, Link and I defeated Ganondorf before his plans could even begin and if he really was out there, don't you think he would have wanted Link dead?"

Her questions were voiced out loud but in reality they were pointed at herself than her father. She turned from him, scowling in fustration as she glared at the wall.

Her stomach churned...

That man had kissed her...

She tossed the thought from her head and focused on the information her father had given her.

"Whatever Ganondorf's plans are they're dire, I'm sure. He'll use this to his advantage." Her father said behind her and Zelda nodded. She knew how that vile man thought.

"Yes, but what I still don't understand is why this evil Link is so feared," Zelda turned back to face her father, "is he really that bad?" She asked and watched as he narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes, he single handily destroyed an entire village and brought chaos along the borders. Do you not remember?" He asked and after a moment Zelda nodded. For years they'd had trouble maintaining a peace between themselves and the people that inhabited the wild and uncharted lands that surrounded them.

"I remember," her mind drifted.

It couldn't have possibly been him...

Despite what had happened in the dungeons she'd never really felt threatened...

Perhaps she should have...

She inwardly shuddered and raised her eyes to her father's. "What do you intend to do with him then?" She asked and he turned back to face the window.

"I plan on getting information from him, by any means necessary," he replied and Zelda stared at him.

Torture...

"That's barbaric!" Zelda shouted and her father jumped at her harsh tone but anger washed over his face at her outburst.

"That may be so, Zelda, but it will get the job done." His tone was firm but Zelda did not yield to it.

"That still—"

"Enough, I am the king and will make these decisions. We shall not discuss this further," he growled and Zelda clamped her jaw.

Whirling she left the room...

Missing the remorseful look on her father's suddenly aged face...

He felt his body shudder and raising his hand muffled the cough that racked his body. It continued to do so until he could no longer stand and he lowered down onto the throne steps, clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Sire?" Came a concerned voice behind him and his trusted servant, Richard, knelt down beside him.

"It's nothing, just a mere cough." The king replied but he knew that it wasn't as his lungs ached. Richard's knowing eyes saw straight through the lie but he remained mute as he handed him a silk handkerchief. The king took it, wiping at his lips and stared at the scarlet that marked the starch white lace. Wordlessly he handed it back to his servant.

"Help me to my feet," he ordered and Richard nodded, clasping him by the arms to haul him to his feet. Once he was on them he tried to straighten but was racked with coughs once more. He doubled over and Richard nodded to a maid that had entered the throne room. She rushed from it to fetch water and when she returned the king's coughs had lessened but scarlet still marked his lips. Richard, his face unreadable bade his king to drink and after a moment he did.

Silence...

"Richard," he rasped and Richard dipped his head as he listened, "what am I to do?" He asked softly while staring up at the high arched ceiling. Richard followed his gaze before it rested on the painting that hung on the far wall.

"You are my king, sire, you will find the right way to tell her." He replied softly and the king closed his eyes.

"But when?" He asked and Richard clasped him on the shoulder.

"You will know, in time." He replied and gingerly helped him to a sitting position.

"Time," the king answered while raising his eyes to the painting as well, "is something that I do not have."

VVVV

His arms were on fire...

He moved his shoulders and looked up through the window...

Daylight...

He hated it...

He returned his eyes to the iron door and tensed his muscles when he saw it moving. A guard appeared at the threshold and eyed him warily. He smirked and raised his brows.

"Do I have something on my face?" He mocked and the guard narrowed his eyes. He didn't reply and shuffled closer, though kept out of his reach.

He narrowed his eyes...

"No, I was wrong, you do." He tilted his head, frowning, "Wait," a sneer touched his lips, "that's just your face." The guard glared at him.

"Bastard," he growled but didn't move closer. He soon saw why. Two more guards appeared behind him but the third one made him lift his brows. A huge, muscular man stood there, his face covered with a black hood but bitter eyes looked out at him.

Ah...

Torture...

Wonderful...

"So I see the good king has decided to torture me," he sighed and shook his head, his hands tightening on the chain as the huge man came closer to him, "too bad that I disagree." With that he yanked himself up as the huge man went to grab him. Wrapping his legs around the man's neck he twisted, snapping it and the huge man fell to the ground with a thud.

The other guards started to curse and lunged at him. He dodged the first one, swinging around and using the momentum to knock out the second one. The first one stumbled into the wall but he didn't concern himself with the stupid guard. The one that had first shown himself was the one that had the keys on him.

He lunged at the guard, kicking him in the chest and flipping backwards to land on the shoulders of the other guard. Pulling him and the guard up he dropped and drove his elbow into the man's skull. He heard it crack and the man cried out in pain as he fell to the stones. The guard that had the keys straightened, desperately trying to draw air into his lungs but before could make his escape he already had his legs wrapped around the guard's neck.

He squeezed...

Slowly, the man coughing and sputtering, passed out. He lowered himself down and using the toe of his boot picked up the keys. He narrowed his scarlet eyes and concentrating he flicked them up. Lurching forward he caught them with his teeth and closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.

Opening his palms he dropped them into his awaiting fingers. Shifting them he quickly undid the irons that bound his wrists. They fell to the floor. Not bothering to spare the bodies a glance he left the cell door and looked around. He'd made sure that when they'd dragged him down here to recognize the route.

Especially where they kept his armor...

Turning, his boots silent upon the stones he headed down the narrow and twisting hall, noticing that the cells had no inhabitants.

How ironic...

He kept walking until he reached the end of the hall. Climbing the narrow stairs he turned and seeing a door kicked it open. It fell aside in splinters and he sauntered inside. Before him on a small wooden table lay his chain mail, cloak and shield. Buttoning up his ruined shirt, making sure not to disturb the wound along his ribs, he donned the chain mail. Once that was done he turned and picked up his ruined tunic. He shrugged and put it on as well. Picking up the cloak he threw it around his shoulders and lay the dark Hylian shield on his back.

He looked around and spied his sword. It lay against the cold wall, the black hilt catching the faint light. He reached for it, his long fingers wrapping around the pummel and immediately felt whole once more. Tightening the belt over his chest he sheathed it and turned from the room, for the rest of his gear was still on Stryder.

Wherever he was...

He left the room, glancing casually up through the halls and reaching up, pulled the hood over his face. He didn't bother with the scarf that would hide his unnatural pale skin and face.

Keeping to the shadows he strode boldly forward, knowing exactly where to turn. He didn't meet any of the guards, knowing that they'd be on the opposite side of the castle. Coming to the end of the hallway he opened up the door that would lead him outside and along the wall.

He opened it and stepped outside...

Crashing into one...

No...

Not one...

Twelve...

His eyes looked over their faces and a smirk touched his lips.

How trivial...

"Wha-what...you..." they all stuttered at once and his smirk darkened. He kneed one in the ribs and he doubled over. Using his back he launched into the air and over the rest of the guards. He laughed at their stupidity and gave them a mocking one finger solute.

"See you later," he cried over his shoulder and took off down the wall. They stared after him, dumbfounded, before scrambling after him. He laughed, exhileration racing through his veins.

The chase had begun...

VVVV

Zelda strode angrily through the outer courtyard...

Why should it make a difference to her what they did to him? He was arrogant and from what her father had said, utterly evil.

Yet...

Why hadn't she felt threatened?

She tossed the thought from her head...

She had felt insecure, underminded and not in control of the situation and for a moment it had in fact frightened her, but not in the way she was forcing herself to think. She snorted and kept walking, her mind wandering over the past events of the day when a noise startled her.

It sounded like shouts...

Her footsteps quickened until she reached the inner courtyard and her eyes widened when she saw him. He was racing along the top of the wall, his cloak flapping behind him as his long, muscular legs carried him easily away from the guards that scrambled after him. His hood had flown back, revealing his face and her breath hitched. Even from this distance he held such beauty, such dark magnificence that drew her in, commanding her attention and keeping it.

She watched, transfixed as a cluster of guards gathered in front of him but he did not slow down. Instead he flashed a grin, reaching up and behind him to grasp his cloak.

She frowned...

What was he going to do with that?

Her question was answered when he tossed it over the guard's heads and using their confusion, shoved them aside. She sighed, though she was slighlty horrified to find a smile playing about her lips.

For though he was the enemy...

He was breathtaking...

A sudden noise behind her startled her. She looked over her shoulder and froze.

Impa...

Her gaurdian's jaw was clamped as her arms were tied behind her back. Her mouth was set in an angry line but what frightened Zelda the most were her eyes.

They were frightened...

"Impa!" Zelda shouted, picking up her gown as she went to race across the courtyard but Impa gave out a low hiss.

"Don't Princess! Run! You must run!" Impa shouted but she stiffened, her mouth opened in a nameless cry of pain.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted again but halted at the figure that appeared behind her beloved gaurdian.

The figure was shrouded in black, only a pale blue arm visible as it held a dagger to Impa's throat. It lifted its head, the face hidded and Zelda felt her heart freeze inside her chest.

"Princess," it rasped and Zelda swallowed, "it is my pleasure to meet you." It lifted Impa's chin up.

"What do you want?" She demanded as the figure pushed Impa forward. It unnerved her that Impa suddenly looked so helpless next to the stranger.

"It's simple," it croaked, "I want your life, or your gaurdian's, either will please my lord." It growled and Zelda raised her chin, opening her mouth. "Do not cry out, Princess, or I shall have to slit her throat." It warned and she slowly closed it.

A low purring sound came from its throat and Zelda's hands fisted at her sides. "Very good," it pushed Impa towards them. "Now slowly walk over here," it commanded and after a moment Zelda did.

Impa flashed her a warning with her eyes but she ignored it. She stopped within a few feet of them and felt the air around them grow colder.

"Release her," Zelda ordered and the being snickered.

"As you wish," it growled and brough the hilt of the dagger down on Impa's head. She slumped to the ground and Zelda gasped, jumping forward to try and catch her but the man grasped her about her waist.

"Unhand me!" She screamed and lurched back, striking out at his face. He yelped in pain as her closed hands connected with his face, knocking the hood back.

Zelda gasped...

Its eyes were orange, lined with black that came down to a half mooned shaped mouth that was lined with fangs. Its head was peaked, shaped like a tear and reminded her of a fish.

"What are you?" She asked breathlessly and it snarled at her.

"You filthy—" It started but was interrupted when Zelda slammed her fist into its exposed face once more. It howled in pain and fustration and released her. She tumbled to the ground and grasped the dagger.

She screamed in pain as the dagger burnt her skin...

She dropped it and stood but as she did the man knocked her feet out from underneath her. The breath left her lungs and she looked up at his alien face. It glared down at her.

"My master will not be pleased if I kill you now, but so be it!" Ihe man shouted and picked up the dagger and lifted it.

Zelda's eyes widened and she tried to roll clear but the man held her down with his foot. She struggled, pummeled his foot with her fists, screamed and writhed but it was no use.

The man smirked at her...

Then brought the dagger down...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright chapter three has a little more action in it and I hope you all enjoyed the twist at the end. Points to whoever can guess who Zelda's assassin is! As for where exactly the timeline is and who all will be appearing I'm just going to say it's a time between Ocarina and Twilight Princess. Please bear with me on it! Sorry that there was no Link and Midna in this chapter but they'll be more in the next! I thank EquinoxWolf for the review, it made me think as well of how I'm going to write this particular fanfiction, just hope you like how it turns out! Please review and tell me what you all think! Critisicm IS accepted, just don't blow me out of the water, hehe. Thanks to all my viewers and followers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Zelda closed her eyes...

There came a sharp _clang, _like steel sliding against steel and her eyes flashed open.

The man stood over her...

His Dark Mastersword was drawn, catching the light from the sun as he leveled the deadly looking blade at her attacker. The assassin hissed, drawing away from him and Zelda saw hatred enter his eyes.

And something else...

Fear...

"A surprise to see you here," the man murmured as he tilted his head, "aren't you supposed to be at the end of his strings, puppet?" He mocked as an evil grin touched his lips, "Or should I address you properly, Zant?" He sneered and the assassin shivered.

"You will not dare stop me," Zant hissed as he eyed the dagger that lay a few feet from him.

"Oh?" He asked his voice light and airy, suggesting that his demeanor was calm when in reality Zelda could see the cold furry lurking his crimson gaze. Zant shook his head, edging closer to the blade.

"It was his command that I—"

"Like hell it was," the man hissed as his fingers tightened around the pummel of his sword, "just like it was to ambush Link," he took a threatening step forward and Zant's orange eyes widened, "but no matter. I'll deal with _him_ later," he lifted the evil blade, "that is," a dark grin touched his lips, "after I've dealt with you, puppet." His icy words hung in the air and Zelda watched, transfixed as they looked at one another.

Then the air tensed...

Without a word Zant raised his palms and a fiery orange light shot from them. The man dodged it easily, swinging around and bringing his sword up. Zant yelped and ducked, turning to try and flee but the man reached out and grasped him by the collar.

He brought the assassin in close to his face...

Zelda strained to hear what he said but before he could he tossed Zant aside. Zant glared at him and raised his palms, a sneer on his face.

His palms glowed...

And light shot from them...

The man didn't flinch, simply raising the Dark Mastersword and blocking the light. It bounced off of the blade, streaking towards the outer wall and as it touched it the wall exploded.

Marble and quarry rained down on her and she turned onto her side, covering her head while doing her best to protect Impa's unconscious body.

Once the explosion ended Zelda looked up. The stranger stood there, glaring at the empty cloak that lay before him. After a moment he turned back and their eyes met.

Held...

A shiver raced up her spine...

"Seize him!" Shouted one of the guards and Zelda jolted as they suddenly charged him. The man narrowed his eyes and raised his sword, easily deflecting their blows.

"Wait!" Zelda shouted as she pushed herself to her feet. "Do not touch him!" Her voice was firm and cracked through the air, halting the guards. She placed herself in between them, her eyes shimmering as she glared at her trusted men. "Lower your swords," she hissed.

"But Princess—"

"Now," Zelda growled and their faces paled but slowly, they lowered their blades.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her...

"Come to save me, Princess?" The man murmured while stepping closer to her, "How sweet of you," she felt his breath touch her neck and her spine stiffened as tingles raced up it.

"Be quiet," she growled and raised her chin when she saw her father appear at the top of the steps. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there.

"Zelda!" He shouted, his voice loud and angry as he stormed down the steps.

"It appears that Daddy isn't happy with you," he whispered behind her and she clamped her jaw while looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you," she growled and he lifted a mocking brow at her, "I'm doing this for Link." She returned her eyes back to her father's angry form as he strode towards her, weaving through the debris.

"Get away from him this instant!" Her father shouted but she inhaled a steadying breath.

"No! I won't!" She replied and leveled an icy glare at him. He halted in front of her, his gaze shooting daggers into the man behind her.

"He's a monster! Guards!" He father raised her hand and Zelda's hands tightened into fists.

"If he is such a monster then why did he just save my life?" She hissed and her father halted, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was not convinced. She ignored him and steeling herself turned around to look up into the man's face.

He wore a bemused smirk on his lips...

"I don't know you, but I know what you are." She raised her chin, "That's why I'm offering you a pardon." She heard her father give out a surprised gasp, "I have the authority to do it, but only if you do something in return." He lifted one elegant brow while stepping closer to her.

"Don't you think you should be doing something for me? Considering I just saved your life?" He reminded her smoothly and her cheeks flushed as his eyes smoldered. She blinked, clearing her head.

"I am, I'm not setting the guards loose on you," she knew that it was a feeble threat, considering she knew that he could easily handle them and he snorted, knowing it as well.

"Pray tell as to why you're not then," his eyes never left hers and she swallowed, her stomach slowly melting.

"You're connected to Link, are you not?" She asked and her question must have momentarily caught him off guard.

A smirk touched her lips...

She'd done her homework...

His eyes narrowed...

"Yes," he answered and the small smirk that adorned her lips grew.

"You know as well as I that he's fading, and if he dies then so do you." She lifted her chin in the air as his smoldering eyes turned icy.

"You're point then, Princess?" He purred and she swallowed.

"My point is, that we both need to work together," she quirked a brow at him, feeling suddenly bold. "So?" She asked and he straightened.

They stared at one another...

Then slowly...

He smiled...

"How can I refuse," he reached out and took her hand, lifting it to his lips he kissed it, his eyes boring into hers, "I am yours." His voice was low and sensual and heat shot up from deep inside her.

Her mind went blank...

"Oh," Zelda breathed and his smile darkened.

Oh Goddess...

What had she just gotten herself into?

VVVV

Link looked out the window, his head resting comfortably against the headboard...

It'd been two days...

He hadn't been able to leave the room, despite how comfortable it was, due to the lack of strength in his body. He didn't understand it and when the creature who called herself Midna would visit him she would dance around his questions.

He sighed...

He had to return to Hyrule...

A pair of blue eyes filled his vision and he blinked...

He missed her...

He wondered what had happened to him. After being knocked from Epona and the explosion that had seemed to go off inside his head, he'd felt himself being carried.

To where...

He hadn't known...

He rested his head against the headboard again and closed his eyes. He didn't know when it was night or when it was day. Time simply seemed to blur. Something pricked his senses but before he could open his eyes a cool hand touched his cheek.

His eyes flashed open to look into fiery orange ones...

"You're always sleeping," she teased and plucked something from his head, lint, "but don't worry. In another few days you'll be ready." She stood from the bed, seeming to dance over to the window and he watched her a moment, dazed.

"Ready?" He asked while forcing himself to move closer to the wide bed's edge, "Ready, for what?" He frowned when she turned back towards him, a slight smirk upon her lips.

Though he knew it was to mock him...

It didn't...

"Perhaps I should tell you a story," she replied while turning fully around and skipping back over to him. She halted beside his bed, peering down at him and he clamped his jaw.

"A story?" He questioned and she nodded. Dropping down onto the bed beside him he inhaled sharply, scooting away from her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Once, a long time ago when the Twili People were banished a hero appeared before them," her words were soft, "he could walk both in shadow and light, though his soul was pure. When the Twili People were threatened by a foe far greater than evil itself, he appeared," she turned to face him, "and banished that evil." She took in a small breath. "I know for a few days you've asked me what you're doing here and I've avoided it, but now," she smiled at him, "I'm sure that you're the right one."

"The right one?" Link questioned as he looked at her.

This was an all too familiar speech...

"Yes," she reached forward and grasped his wrist, turning it over so that the Triforce was visible, "you see our hero is marked by the Goddess," her eyes came back to his, "and you bear that mark."

His heart tightened...

He pulled his wrist from her fingers and sat up, turning away from her. He'd heard this speech, done this already. He bowed his head and rested it in his hands.

"So that's what you want of me? To fight off this _evil _that has corrupted your land?" He asked while looking over his shoulder at her.

She nodded...

"Yes, as Princess of the Twili People I ask for your aide," she stood and clasped her hands in front of her, "though I think that you do not have much choice in the matter, considering that you cannot return until it's done." Her words were quiet but firm.

"How did I even get here?" Link asked while turning towards her.

She looked away...

"I originally sent one of my servants to find you and bring you through the void that separates our worlds but..." She bit her bottom lip.

"But?" He prompted and she sheepishly looked back towards him.

"Something went wrong and instead of trying to bring you to us, he tried to kill you." She crossed the few feet that separated them and touched his brow where a thin mark ran from the corner of his temple to nearly his hairline. "When he struck you he poisoned you, that's why it has taken you so long to recover." Her finger trailed the scar and he swallowed, his fingers curling into the sheets as heat shot up his spine, "My Priests were able to halt the poisoning, but only in this realm, a part of you is still in Hyrule." Pain entered her fiery eyes, "We cannot heal you while you're there," he turned away from her and glared at the wall.

"So I am dying then," he murmured and sighed, "well," he turned back and faced her, "then we should get started."

Midna blinked at him...

Then smiled...

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek and his gut tightened unexpectedly as her cool lips touched his flesh...

"Good," she straightened and giggled, "I did after all, tell you it was going to be interesting."

VVVV

He sat reclined in the chair, his booted feet resting atop the table and his hands clasped behind his head as he smirked up at the king...

Oh this was going to be quite worth it...

That worm called Zant had pushed his limits after poisoning Link, for Zelda had not been wrong.

If Link died...

Then he would as well...

He mentally frowned, for that had not been the plan at all. Of course he'd allowed the evil lord Ganondorf to believe that he was really going to go along with his plan with resurrecting himself and take over Hyrule but in all reality he would have gladly left Ganondorf to rot.

It would have been amusing enough to see the anger wash over his gruesome face...

He worked for no one...

Only himself...

The thought pleased him as he watched Zelda argue with her father. She was quite the creature, though he could easily crush her, she seemed to hold more strength than what she portrayed.

It was amusing...

Suddenly she turned and her fiery blue eyes connected with his...

They were radiant...

He jolted and frowned, silently cursing underneath his breath at the emotions that flooded through him. His attention was taken away from them when she descended the steps, her shoes slapping against the stones as she approached him, though he noticed that she favored her left arm, making sure to slightly conceal it behind her body.

"What is it now, Princess?" He mocked and she halted in front of him, her blue eyes glittering.

"You killed one of our guards," she retorted and he lifted a brow at her.

"Is that why you're giving me that look?" He smirked at her and she clamped her jaw.

"It's not funny," she growled and he tilted his head.

"I'm not laughing," he replied and he watched, amused, as the anger washed over her face.

"You're unbelievable," she hissed and he chuckled while standing. He towered over her and he saw her angry eyes falter.

"Quite," he murmured and relished the feeling of having her blush. She stepped away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again," she demanded and he quirked a brow at her.

"You're quite amusing," he murmured but nodded, his crimson eyes shimmering, "I shall try and behave myself, Princess."

She was not convinced...

"I'll take your word for it then," she replied and turned back towards her father. "At dawn the council will meet," she tossed a glare over her shoulder, "I trust you'll be there?"

He stared at her...

Did she really not know anything about him?

"Of course," the dark smirk pulled at his lips and he saw her cheeks flush slightly.

"Don't wander off," she replied in a hushed tone and his smirk turned into a smile of dark delight as he watched her walk away.

She halted beside her father but he noticed that she winced when he touched her arm. She gently pulled it from his grasp but he watched as they left together.

Odd...

VVVV

Zelda sat in the chair, looking at Link's sleeping face...

The sun had long ago set and she sat in the dark, the candles flickering and casting the room in half light and shadow. She'd spent the rest of the day tending to Impa despite her gaurdian's wishes. She hadn't been particularly happy with Zelda's decision, but neither had her father or the rest of Hyrule it seemed.

She sighed and rested her head in her hands...

Was she doing the right thing?

The thought ran over and over inside her head and she ignored the constant dull ache from her arm. She glanced down at it. It was a light pale and it burned but it didn't look serious.

Link shifted, his lips parted as he breathed...

She stood and reaching out gently removed the bandage that surrounded his head. A jagged cut ran from the farthest edge of his temple to his hairline. It didn't bleed, but along the edges it had started to turn black.

Fear sprung up inside her...

They'd received reports that along the border there were monsters raiding villages, taking people prisoner. She frowned.

Why were they taking prisoners?

Did they plan on creating an army from villagers and then attacking Hyrule with it? That was preposterous but stranger things had happened, especially in Hyrule.

The candles flickered and Zelda stiffened...

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her fingers curled around the hilt of her dagger as she stood and whirled, pressing the dagger against her assailant's throat.

She froze...

The man smirked at her, his crimson eyes flashing from the candlelight and she gaped at him.

"Edgy, aren't we?" He teased and she blinked.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded and he glowered at her before his eyes fell on Link's resting form. She stiffened, raising her chin and his eyes came back to hers.

"Relax, Princess, remember that despite how I despise him I need him alive." He whispered while moving past her. He stopped by the bed, his eyes running over Link's form and Zelda watched, transfixed.

They looked so alike...

Yet they were completely different...

He reached out and his long pale fingers touched Link's brow. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he focused on the wound and it shimmered, the blackness nearly fading.

Then he hissed in a breath and yanked his fingers back...

Link cried out in pain, thrashing in the bed and Zelda leapt forward, shoving the Link's look alike aside.

"What have you done?" She shouted in panic as she touched Link's suddenly feverish brow and his face contorted into pain.

"He...He," the man stuttered and she looked over her shoulder at him, frowning when she saw his stunned expression. Then his fiery eyes narrowed and he cursed.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda asked while trying to soothe Link, gently touching his face with her hands but it wasn't working.

"That bastard poisoned with him Dark Venom," he growled and Zelda cast him another glance.

"Dark Venom?" She asked and slowly, Link began to calm though she noticed that his body was racked with shivers. Her mouth suddenly dry she lifted the blankets to his chin and did her best to tuck him in.

"Yes," the man sighed, "I should have seen it." He cursed under his breath once more.

"What does it mean?" Zelda asked as she straightened, her eyes filled with worry.

"It means," he narrowed his eyes while lowering his hand, "that unless we find out the cure for his poison, he's going to die."

Zelda felt the air leave her lungs...

Slowly she sank down into a chair, her legs suddenly weak...

Link's face became blurry...

The ache in her arm intensified...

Then the world tipped...

VVVV

He cursed, lurching forward and catching her in his arms as she fainted. He grunted, inhaling her lavender and vanilla scent and his gut tightened in response.

Ignoring it he stood, cradling her limp body in his arms. He looked down at her peaceful face, the moonlight and candlelight flickering over it and something tugged deep inside him.

Ironic...

He cast Link's unconscious figure a glance and narrowed his eyes...

Bastard...

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't particularly know what he was doing but he didn't dwell on it as he walked through the silent halls.

She barely weighed a thing in his arms...

His eyes found her face once more and they traveled over the pale, smooth skin, across the full, tempting lips.

Beautiful...

He snorted and kicked open her door with his boot. Striding into her dark quarters he placed her upon the bed. As he did so he felt her stir and halted when she sighed, her arms coming around his neck.

His gut tightened once more, a fire heating low in his belly...

Then her eyes opened...

They widened when she saw his face from the overhead moon and she screamed, shoving him backwards. He growled low in his throat and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shush!" He hissed and she stilled, though her eyes were wide. "Do you want to wake the whole entire castle? You fainted," he murmured and removed his hand. She looked at him before sitting up and looking about the dark room.

"Oh, sorry," she murmured and he lifted a mocking brow at her.

"You should be, you weigh a ton," he replied and she flashed him a heated glare.

"I do not," she retorted and he snorted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not the one who carried you," he looked over his shoulder and spying a candle lighted it. She glared at him but bit her bottom lip and looked out the window.

He took advantage of her distraction and reaching out touched her arm. She jumped, prepared to lash out at him but he leveled a glare at her.

"Stop moving or you'll make it worse," he ordered and lifted it to the candlelight.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he ignored her. Running his thumbs up over her blackened veins he felt her shiver but he didn't press his advantage.

Not yet...

"The dagger must have been poisoned, though not as severe as the venom that was used on Link," he murmured and looked up to see her eyes widen.

"What is going to happen to me?" She asked and he snorted while dropping her arm.

"It'll slowly eat away at your senses, attacking your nervous system until you can't function." He replied, his voice emotionless and she stared at him. He saw the fear in her eyes but he watched with interest as she clamped down on it, hiding it behind a wall.

Interesting...

"How fast will it spread?" She asked while looking down at her arm. He shrugged.

"It could take weeks or days," his voice was cold and he saw her shoulders shake.

Well what did she expect?

He didn't care about her...

"Is there a cure?" She asked but he shook his head.

"None that I know of," he replied and she clamped her jaw.

"Thank you for the information," she whispered quietly while raising her eyes to his, "now I know."

He stared at her...

She was obviously scared out of her wits but she was desperately trying to hide it.

How stupid of her...

She cleared her throat, looking away from him and he saw her flush slightly. A grin touched his lips, after all it was late at night and he was alone with her.

"You're naïve," he whispered and she turned sharply to look at him.

"Excuse me?" She demanded and he chuckled. Leaning down he touched her cheek, moving his face closer to hers and her eyes widened. She tried pulling away from him but the headboard prevented her from doing so.

"So innocent, so pure," he murmured while leaning in closer to her.

He heard her breath hitch in her throat...

"St-stop it," she stammered and his lips spread in a dark grin.

He leaned in even closer...

"I don't even know your name," she whispered while looking into his eyes.

He halted...

"It's Dark," he whispered and he felt her shiver at his low voice.

"Dark," she murmured, testing the name he'd given himself upon her lips and his gut tightened.

He yanked her forward and claimed her lips...

He stole her gasps of shock that soon turned into pleasure as he kissed her, his teeth and tongue exploring her soft and sweet mouth.

He could lose himself in such a place...

Then as quickly as the kiss had begun he ended it and stood, not liking how his heart beat fiercely inside his chest. She stared at him with dark and dazed eyes and he curled his hands into fists at his sides.

Goddesses...

It'd be so easy to climb on top of her and take and take until she had nothing more to give...

Then maybe he'd be satisfied...

But these weren't _his _emotions...

_His _feelings...

They were Link's...

He turned and strode from the room, slamming the door behind him and left her there...

Missing the pained and confused expression that covered her face...

AUTHOR NOTE: If you all are wondering why I changed it from Shadow Link to Dark Link it's because I was thinking about how I want to write this and in order for things to make sense I had to have it be Dark Link, not Shadow Link (THOUGH I LOVE HIM JUST AS MUCH!) so yeah. GreenFantasy64 takes the cake in guessing who Zelda's assassin is, I guess I didn't really make it all that hard hehe, but he/she also made me realize the little mishap of using Shadow Link instead of Dark Link. So thank you for pointing that out in the review! Again, thank you to all my viewers and readers, I appreciate your support so please keep reviewing and telling me what you think! I would really like to know! As for what Dark Link is feeling I'll explain that more in the next chapter! Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Zelda felt nervous...

She didn't like feeling nervous...

She sat beside her father, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked around at the Council's angry but fearful faces. She swallowed and as the doors opened her eyes fell on him.

He was dressed in his armor, leaving his cloak and shield, though she noticed that he still wore his sword. His hair was slightly disheveled and his crimson eyes were hard and bitter.

Oh yes...

They should be fearful...

Silence engulfed the room and Dark raised his brows at them. His eyes found hers and she shivered as they smoldered. He strode towards them, his boots sharp against the stones of the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he purred and he gave a mocking dip of his head. They all straightened in their seats, shooting glares at him but he didn't seem affected by it. "I can tell by your faces that you all are pleased to see me," his lips spread in a wide grin, "if only I could say the same." One of the Council members, a portly man with a long white beard sucked in a horrified gasp and stood. Dark raised a brow at him, amusement flickering across his face.

"Are you just going to sit there and let him insult us like that, sire?" The Council member flared and her father leveled an ill contempt glare at Dark but gave a resigned sigh.

"Is that really an insult, Lord Rendel?" He asked and Lord Rendel huffed, his beady eyes glaring at Dark though Zelda saw the fear in them.

"It is, coming from a leech like him," Lord Rendel growled and Dark's eyes flashed.

"A leech?" Dark chuckled menacingly, moving towards Lord Rendel with deadly grace, "You're one to talk, old man," his eyes roamed over the man's huge belly, "considering how well you like to fill that huge belly of yours and poach off of the _good _King's generosity," he cocked a brow at him, "am I right?" He smoothly asked and Lord Rendel's cheeks flushed scarlet from rage and embarrassment.

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek...

Though Lord Rendel was a Council member she'd despised him for years considering the only thing he was interested was filling his own coiffeurs with rupees. He'd always been the one to undermine Zelda's ideas when it came to helping the kingdom thrive and she was enjoying seeing him put in his place.

Lord Rendel on the other hand...

Didn't seem to be enjoying it at all...

"Sire!" He shouted and Dark chuckled.

"Can't you stand on your own two feet?" Dark taunted and her father stood abruptly.

"Enough, Dark," he said his voice firm and Dark looked at him for a long moment.

Then his eyes flicked to Zelda's...

Seconds...

Minutes...

It all blurred together until finally he looked away.

"Very well, he's not a very good bantering partner," with that Dark turned and strode towards Zelda. She watched, wide-eyed as he stopped in front of her, bowing low he reached out and touched her hand, bringing it to his lips. She gasped as his lips touched her gloved hand, for she wore them to conceal the infection in her arm. Despite the silk she could feel the coolness of them.

She wanted those lips on her...

The sudden realization made her jolt slightly and a shiver raced up her spine. He felt it and smirked, his blood red eyes simmering.

"Your daughter on the other hand, proves a worthier opponent." His words were a low, seductive whisper and made the Council members gasp. Even the older women's cheeks flushed and Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. Removing her hand from his gasp she tried to give him a cool glare despite how her heart thumped madly against her ribs.

"Thank you for the compliment," her reply was terse and short but Dark didn't seem affected by it. In fact he seemed to enjoy it as he dipped his head once more. Turning he ignored her father and took the seat opposite Zelda. He lowered his form into it and a dark smirk graced his lips. She flushed and looked away, biting down on her bottom lip to keep the haughty retort from passing her lips.

Arrogant man...

Her father was watching her with interest but she avoided his gaze and after a moment of silence he cleared his throat and looked back towards Dark. Placing his hands behind his back he fixed the smiling demon with cool eyes.

"My daughter informed me that you are prepared to offer your aide in finding a cure for Link?" Dark nodded at her father's words, though his eyes never left Zelda.

She shifted and her hands clenched in her lap...

"How do you prepare to do so?" Lady Helena asked. Zelda raised her eyes to her, she the oldest one there, her eyes a light gray and filled with wisdom. Her face was emotionless as she gazed at Dark and Dark returned it. It was a long moment before he replied.

"Link was poisoned with Dark Venom, it's a poison that is harvested from a creature that lives deep within Death Mountain. There is no known cure," his eyes flitted back to Zelda and she stiffened, her hand instinctively curling around her infected arm.

Lady Helena slowly nodded, her eyes falling to rest upon Zelda's father.

"I have heard of such a monster," she tilted her head as her gray eyes came back to rest upon Dark's relaxed figure. Though he appeared to be at ease Zelda knew better.

His long, lithe body was tense, his iron muscles coiled for action...

Zelda could see it in his eyes...

"Then you know the risk of destroying it," Dark replied and she dipped her head.

"Yes," her thin lips pulled up into a light smirk, "that is why you are going to be destroying it." Dark looked at her, his face and eyes unreadable.

"Oh?" His tone implied that he wasn't but Lady Helena turned her watchful gaze on Zelda, pinning her in place before she turned her eyes back to Dark.

"I understand that you offered your aide," Her words were calm and civil but her eyes shimmered with flames.

Dark merely ginned...

"I did, but it does not mean I will become your own personal lap dog," he quirked a brow and ran it down the other Council members, falling on a particular younger lord who was watching the scene play out before him with hate in his eyes. "However, it seems that Lord Varon would happily do it for you, considering he so readily comes to your aide," his words made the younger lord's brows fly up in surprise. His jaw clamped after he recovered and glared at Dark.

"I will happily go after this creature, if Princess Zelda wishes it." His violet gaze drifted to her and she inwardly winced.

Lord Varon was a good man, strong with a wonderful heart, but she found that despite his good attributes she did not have those feelings for him despite what her father wanted.

Not to mention he was nearly twice her age...

His brown hair was peppered with gray and it gave him an older, more sophisticated appeal but it wavered in the sunlight as he looked at her.

"You see, awaiting orders from his princess, a true loyal hound." Dark taunted and Lord Varon clamped his jaw. He stood abruptly and Dark's lips lifted into another mocking grin.

"At least I know where my loyalties lie and know the true meaning of honor." His harsh words bit through the air and Zelda watched as Dark's features darkened. His crimson eyes smoldered and his mocking grin turned chilling.

Fear lanced up her spine...

"Enough," she said and stood, "I shall not send Lord Varon to retrieve the venom from the creature." The Council looked at her, confusion on their faces but she ignored them and focused her eyes on her father. "I shall go alone," her words caused them to stir but she lifted her hand for silence. "If I am correct, I know this monster Dark speaks of. I am the only one capable of harvesting the venom and making an antidote. Also I need you to send word to the Zoras and Gorons of our predicament. Perhaps they can lend aide and give information on the gathering of clouds above the desert." At her words her father shook his head.

"I cannot allow you to go alone," he was unaffected by the lethal glare she gave him.

"No one—"

"I'll go," Dark interrupted and heads turned to stare at him.

He wasn't looking at them...

But at her...

"No you can't—" Zelda started but stopped when he stood.

"I can, and I will," his chilling grin grew colder, "besides," his icy gaze fixed upon Lord Varon, "how else will you defeat the monster? Perhaps you have a skilled warrior among you besides me?" His mocking words made Lord Varon turn his gaze away. Dark smirked before turning towards Zelda and dipped his head.

"Princess," he murmured silkily before turning and leaving the room. The doors closed behind them and as they did the Council erupted into chaos.

Zelda didn't hear their angry words...

She sank into her chair and resisted the shiver that raced up her spine.

She was going to be alone with him...

Goddesses help her...

VVVV

Link never really liked nobility...

He sat in the iron stone chair, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Midna, dressed this time in a black, sleek dress embroidered with her tribe's symbol. Her fiery orange hair was uncovered and the eerie light from outside played across the silky strands.

Beautiful...

He blinked in surprise at his thought and forced himself to focus on what they were talking about.

"It does not matter that he is from the world of light," Midna's voice was firm as she addressed the three elders. The oldest, a Twili with pale skin and eyes the color of lukewarm orange shook his head.

"How do we know that we can trust him?" He asked and Link narrowed his eyes at the elder. Midna had mentioned that there would be problems, but he never thought that it would take them nearly a day with _just _deciding if he was on their side or not.

Typical...

That was why he'd refused the offer from the king to join the Council. He knew that his decision had disappointed Zelda, but he'd known that deep down if he were to become involved in politics he would make a mess of things. Zelda knew this as well, but despite that they'd been able to stay friends. As he thought of her his heart constricted from loneliness.

He missed her terribly...

"I assure you, he can be." Midna replied, knocking him out of his little daze and he nodded. He didn't know the elder's name but he had a sinking suspicion he might not even be able to pronounce it even if he knew it.

"I still do not trust him," the elder Twili growled as he eyed Link suspiciously. Midna's hands tightened by her sides at his reply.

"He has done nothing to earn your suspicion," Midna growled and the elder Twili snorted.

"He is a Light Dweller, that is all I need," he stood, the black robe concealing his thin body.

"I have to agree, Princess," the next elder said. He had a bald head with ash gray colored skin and dim eyes. Midna glowered at them as she tried to control her emotions. Link watched the elders quietly. He knew that they would not trust him unless he did something drastic.

"What would you have me do?" He asked and they all looked at him. "If you wish," he inhaled a short breath and glanced at Midna," I will swear my loyalty to Princess Midna." The elders jumped and Midna's eyes grew wide.

"What no that's preposterous—" Midna started but was cut off when Link fixed her with his blue gaze.

"Enough, I am running out of time and from what the rumors are spreading, so are you. If swearing my true and undying loyalty to Princess Midna will at least ease that doubt, then I will do it." He stood and moved in front of her. Midna took a hesitant step back but he knelt down to one knee and drew the simple sword he'd been given and bowing his head, offered it to her. "Princess Midna," he began and felt the eyes of the elders on him, "with this sword, and my life I swear to give it in service to you and the people of the Twilight Realm by upholding justice and ensuring the peace." As his words came to an end he looked up at Midna.

She was staring at him...

Then slowly...

A smile blossomed across her lips...

Though it was far from pleasant...

"I accept your sword," Midna whispered while reaching out and lightly touching his brow, her fingers surprisingly warm against his temple, "and your loyalty." He nodded and stood. She smiled at him, her fiery eyes shining with triumph as she looked upon the elders. "Now that is out of the way," she stepped slightly past him to face them fully, "I propose we make the journey across the Outlands to the Sacred Temple." At her words the elders all narrowed their eyes at once. The last elder, an elderly Twili woman, with strange tattoos covering her face glowered at Midna.

"Despite his loyalty to you, Princess, having a Light Dweller set foot inside the Sacred Temple is forbidden." She warned but Midna only smiled.

"That's why I'm going with him," Midna countered and Link jolted slightly, as did the elders but he was the first to protest.

"What you can't—" Link started but Midna cut him off with a glare.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, Link, considering you just swore your undying loyalty to me, and as for you," she turned her deadly glare upon the elders, "you may be my council but I am this kingdom's princess and I will do as I see fit." She grinned, exposing the tips of fangs. "Unless of course, you wish to overthrow me?" He question went unanswered and Link frowned. Midna nodded her head.

"Good, now Link come with me," Midna ordered as she turned and left the dome shaped room. Link dipped his head respectfully to the elders before following quickly after her.

As soon as they reached the hall and the doors closed behind them Midna whirled and fixed Link with such a penetrating glare his steps faltered.

"What in the world was going on in your head?" She snapped at him and he blinked in surprise.

"I don't understand," he murmured and she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to one side as well.

"No, I don't suppose you being a Light Dweller would know," she narrowed her fiery eyes at him, "stupid, naïve..." she mumbled as she whirled and stomped down the hall, her dress flapping madly about her legs as she quickly covered the stone covered ground. Link blinked once more and shook his head.

"Hey, wait!" He called as he trotted after her, the brown boots suddenly loud in the quiet, and surprisingly empty hall.

"Princess!" Link called when she didn't stop. Finally, when he was only a foot behind her she whirled on him. He mentally cursed as he bowled into her. She yelped and grasped his tunic tightly as his arms instinctively wrapped around her. He steadied them, his arms locked around her lower waist and heat shot up his spine.

She was so soft...

She craned her head back to look at him and fiery orange met striking blue...

And held...

His heart thumped...

Then Midna blinked and cleared her throat, as if she were remembering her anger from earlier and she stepped out of his arms. She adjusted her wrinkled dress and he straightened, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Don't be so clumsy next time," she growled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wouldn't have been so clumsy if you hadn't been walking away from me," he retorted and she raised her chin.

"Don't take that tone with me," she replied and he snorted.

"Fine, but why are you so angry?" He asked and she bit her lip, her eyes going to the wall.

"When you swore your loyalty to me Link," her eyes came back to his, "You tied your life here." She whispered and he frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed angrily.

"You're so stupid!" She hissed and threw her hands up. "You can't leave here unless the elders release you! And let me tell you," she narrowed her eyes till they were nearly slits, "they won't let you go."

"But I swore my loyalty to you!" He retorted and for a moment he thought he saw her cheeks flush at his words but before he could contemplate it she was turning away from him.

"You don't understand our laws," she answered and he rolled his eyes.

"They can't possibly be any more different than Hyrule's." He followed her up the hall as she led him back to his chambers. As they walked she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You would be surprised, hero." She turned back and kept walking, her footsteps quiet on the stones. Link sighed and after a moment followed.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse...

Or could they?

VVVV

Dark lunged...

His sword connected harshly with the steel, causing sparks to fly. He whirled, bringing it up and connecting with the wood. It splintered, bits flying as the rain poured down on him.

He didn't stop there...

The practice field was deserted, considering it was late into the night and he was the only one that prowled the castle halls. He'd become restless, on edge and the need to shed blood had filled him so suddenly that he'd nearly unsheathed his sword and attacked a nearby guard.

Knowing that would only end him up in the dungeons again he'd quickly made his way to the practice field. The dummies and obstacles would provide at least something he could vent his anger out on.

He split another log, whirling to dodge an imaginary opponent...

Lightning flashed above him...

Blue eyes flashed before his eyes...

His jaw clamped and swinging the Dark Mastersword he slid it along another steel spear, bending the practice spear. Tremors and pain ran up his arm but he ignored it and rolling clear of the swinging log he came up and bashed it with his shield.

The log swung out...

He'd told Dark that his connection with Link would falter, that their feelings would mix and collide but he never thought that it would be like this.

Pale skin...

Hair as breathtaking as the sun...

He screamed in rage and swung his sword, splitting the log...

His chest heaved and his arms felt numb as the rain poured down on him but his fiery blood hadn't cooled. His head pounded as pain engulfed his side. His blood red eyes narrowed as he turned and made his way back into the castle. The stupid girl hadn't been meant to take the challenge and go looking for the cure, but he supposed that she hadn't mentioned a word about her condition.

Naïve girl...

Did she expect sympathy from him? Is that why she played that card earlier with the Council? A growl left his throat as he made his way through the halls. The simple black shirt clung to him as did his trousers. His hair hung down around his face, escaping from the loose ponytail he'd had it in.

He went to push open his door when his side erupted in pain...

He sucked in a breath as his leg buckled and he slumped against the wall.

"Dark?" Came a quiet voice from the hallway and Dark glanced up through his wet hair to glimpse Zelda standing before him, a candle in her hand.

Perfect...

Just perfect...

"Princess," he dipped his head in a mocking bow before his body suddenly gave out. Zelda gasped as she rushed over to him, touching his shoulder.

Her hand felt blessedly cool...

"You have a fever," she frowned and glanced at his shirt. It was wet, but it looked darker along his side. "Oh Goddesses, you're bleeding." She took one of his arms and struggled to lift him. "Can you stand?" She asked and he blinked, her intoxicating scent filling his nostrils.

"Why? You can't carry me? I carried you, remember?" He taunted and she snorted while glaring at him.

"I can also leave you in the hall," she retorted and he bobbed his head. His whole body suddenly ached, the fire in his blood heating till it almost felt like it was boiling.

"Too shay," he whispered and lifted himself. She struggled to support him but they managed to get his door open and into his room. He dropped his sword and shield on the table and Zelda helped him over to the bed. He flopped down onto it, gasping as his body was racked with shivers.

"What do you think you were doing? Out there in the rain like that?" She questioned tersely as she quickly went to one the cupboards and grabbed towels and a pitcher filled with water. She turned and headed for the fireplace, throwing another log on for good measure. Putting the water on, she wiped her hands clean before scooping up the towels. He lifted a brow at her. She wore a simple gown, her hair in a simple braid but he noticed that her gloves were still on.

For a moment he forget she was a princess...

"You're lucky it's not worse than it already is," she growled as she came back over to him. "Sit up so that I can take that off," though her words were hard he saw her cheeks flush from the dim light.

"I didn't think that you wanted to undress me so badly," he murmured and she glowered at him. Turning she went to leave but his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. "No," he whispered as his thumb lightly caressed her wrist through the glove, "stay." He didn't know why he said, but it was true.

He wanted her here...

With him...

She turned back and looked down at him.

Her blue eyes were so dark...

He wanted to see them darker...

Wordlessly she lowered down onto the bed as he sat up. Avoiding his gaze she reached up and removed his shirt, exposing his alabaster skin. He saw her eyes widen, saw them darken and his gut tightened.

She was so close...

Then her eyes fell on his wound...

She gasped, leaning down to touch the bandage and his breath caught in his throat. Her fingers were gentle as she inspected the wound.

"I can't...why didn't you have someone look at this?" She whispered and his gaze darkened.

"Would someone have?" He questioned and she grew still.

"I am," she whispered and he felt her breath slide along his exposed skin. His fingers curled into the bed but he remained still. She straightened, not noticing how his eyes flashed with wanting, and moved to the fire. Taking the boiling water off of the fire she poured it into the basin and crossed back over to him. Sitting it on the dresser she dipped the cloth and leaned over him.

"It'll probably sting," she whispered and he nodded. As she pressed the cloth against his angry flesh he sucked in a quiet breath and she glanced at him. "Sorry," she murmured and he snorted.

"It's nothing," he growled and for some reason her lips spread wider into a small grin. He frowned and glared at her. "What's so funny?" He demanded and she eyed him, her blue eyes flashing.

"It always amuses me when men brush off pain. Link does that when he comes home from a mission and has an injury. He thinks that I don't know that it pains him and I find it cute that he puts up a front like that." Her voice was so soft and lilting.

Despite her mention of Link's name he found his eyes on her, unable to leave as she tended to the long, but shallow cut.

"Did you get this saving me?" She whispered softly after a moment, her fingers lingering along the wound. He stiffened, not liking how she was touching him.

"I got this trying to save my _own_ life," his words were hard but as she looked up at him he saw the twinge of hurt.

"Right," she murmured and straightened. He looked away, his eyes going to the flames.

He didn't like this...

"Don't you usually heal?" She asked after a moment and his eyes came back to hers.

"Since Link was poisoned things have become complicated," he murmured and she tilted her head in curiosity as she tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her pointed ear.

"Complicated?" She asked as her eyes came back to his.

"You ask too many questions," he replied and looked away. She frowned, anger flashing in her eyes before she stilled it with a short, calming breath.

"Pardon my concern," she bit out and his eyes came sharply back to hers. She ignored the words she'd spit out on impulse and wrung the cloth.

"Link and I, if our connection is weakened, share emotions, feelings." He watched her as he said the words and she stilled for a moment before she nodded.

"So if one of you is majorly injured, the other will feel it?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, on our own we can keep to ourselves, but together and in his weakened condition, we begin to share memories, sensations." His eyes smoldered as he looked at her.

The firelight played over her face, over her exposed collarbone and the hint of her breasts. His fingers curled tighter into his palms.

Good Goddesses...

"So?" She leaned over to grab the bandages, "You're feeling what Link feels?" Her arms came around him and softly wrapped his wound.

He didn't reply...

At his silence she looked up at him and dark blue met smoldering red...

Their bodies were only inches apart, their faces the same amount and Dark reached up, his first finger curling around a loose strand of her hair.

Her breath hitched in her throat...

"You're hair is so beautiful, like the sun," he whispered as his fingers ghosted along her cheek, "your skin is so smooth," his eyes followed his fingers as the cupped her delicate chin, his thumb stealing along her bottom lip. Her gut tightened at the wonderful sensation that shot through her. "Aye," he sighed finally answering her question as his eyes finally came back to hers, "that is why it is becoming _very _hard to keep my hands off of you." He leaned down and her eyes widened as his lips came within a breath of hers.

He smirked as he felt her shiver and trailing his lips along her cheek he halted at her ear.

"But don't worry, Princess," his voice caressed her ear, causing her to shiver again, "I shall restrain myself," he nibbled the bottom of her ear. A whimper left her lips as her back instinctively arched, "but unless we find the cure, I'm afraid I won't be able to, and if that happens," he pulled away to hover above her, his eyes dark with desire and hunger, "run as far and as fast as you can and pray that I don't catch you." His words caused her to quiver and he released her, not trusing himself anymore and she quickly stood, her legs shaking.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and dark before, her cheeks flushed as her chest heaved with short, quick breaths. He knew she was flustered, perhaps even aroused and it didn't help him quench the fire building in his gut. He fixed her with a cool, chilling glare and she turned and fled, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Dark watched her go...

And ignored the slight twinge of his heart...

After a moment of listening to the rain against the windows, the fire crackling in the hearth he felt his raw nerves slowly calm. He leaned over and blew out the candle, plunging him into darkness.

He didn't mind the dark...

After all...

He'd been born in the dark...

And the dark is where he'd stay...

No matter what...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay chapter five! Sorry it took so long to post! School has started and this was the only time I had to write! I should hopefully post a chapter a week, if not two if it's not too busy! Thank you for all the reviews and followers so far! Please continue to review and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Impa glanced nervously at her young ward...

Zelda was looking out the window, unaware of her eyes on her face...

She looked so tired...

"Princess?" Impa murmured as she reached out and gently touched her arm. Zelda jolted, surprised before her eyes met Impa's.

"Impa! You're awake!" Zelda cried cheerfully and her eyes fixed upon the bandages that wrapped around her temple. "How are you feeling?" She asked and Impa bit the inside of her cheek as nausea threatened to have her hurling.

The simple blow to her head had left her weaker than she could have ever imagined...

"Alright, Princess, but what about you?" Her eyes ran over Zelda's form and they filled with concern. It looked as if she wasn't sleeping.

"I'm fine, Impa," Zelda replied but Impa knew better.

"Zelda—" Her words were cut off when the door opened. A servant bowed her head and Zelda stiffened.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Princess, but it is time." The servant murmured and Zelda nodded. She stood and gave Impa one last smile.

"I will be fine, rest until your strength is returned. Look after Link while I am gone," Zelda called out and quickly exited.

Impa watched her go...

"But who will look after you?" She murmured to the stillness.

VVVV

Dark threw the shield over his back, wincing as his side rubbed against the linen. He ignored the fearful onlookers and placed the long cloak over himself. He pulled the hood up but left his face bare. The doors opened and Dark turned, expecting to see Zelda there but the faces that greeted him caused him to inwardly scowl.

The Council Members descended the steps, their robes glittering from the sun and Dark rolled his eyes at their expensive clothes. Lord Rendel glared at him but Dark wasn't afraid of the puny little man. By his expression it showed it, angering the Lord further but Dark ignored him. Lord Varon saw the exchanged looks but Dark was slightly amused when he strode up to him. Though the man was older Dark dwarfed him in height and certainly outdid him in muscle.

The man wasn't even armed...

"Sir Dark," Lord Varon said his voice tight, but civil and Dark inwardly laughed. He could get use to this.

"If you came over to try and have me keep my word by using either your money, position, or strength then I assure you, _Lord Varon,_" Dark's voice was civil, but held a deadly calmness that had the older man stepping back slightly, "that you are wasting your time." Lord Varon frowned at him, blinking and Lord Rendel sneered at him.

"Impudent dog," he spat and Dark rose one cool, elegant brow.

"Careful, _leech,_ I don't have to have a blade to kill you." His words had not lost their calmness and Lord Rendel's face paled but he narrowed his eyes.

"You would not dare try such a thing here," he growled and Dark stared at him a moment, his gaze piercing through the fat man.

Then he grinned...

"Would you care to make a wager on it?" His words were a low, icy purr that had the hair standing up on the pudgy man's neck and Dark chuckled. Evil mirth settling over him as undeniable pleasure surged through him as he made the man squirm. "I thought not." He leaned forward so that his face was inches in front of Lord Rendel's, "Do not tempt me again or next time I won't be able to resist sinking my blade into your greedy gut," He stepped away as Lord Rendel's body visibly shook.

His blood red eyes found Lord Varon's, who was watching him cautiously and Dark dipped his head mockingly, loving how the Lord's eyes flared with anger and was amused to see that Lady Helena was also watching the scene with interest. Striding over to her he grinned, flashing white teeth as his eyes shimmered with mirth.

"Coming to see us off, Lady Helena?" His voice was polite, but held a sharp cold ring to it. The elderly woman did not appear affected as she looked up at him, for he easily towered over anyone in the square.

"Not particularly, but I came to inform you that you will meet with a traveling companion besides the Princess." He arched a curious brow at her but she continued on, "He'll be Town Square. He's a well trained warrior with a man servant of his own." Dark snorted.

"An escort for whom?" He asked and the elderly woman grinned, her eyes as hard as his.

"That depends on you, Sir Dark." She replied and he dipped his head, his eyes shimmering.

"A worthy opponent indeed," he murmured and this time he placed his fist over his heart and bowed. "I look forward to our next encounter, _Lady Helena._" Despite her age she was still captivating and he watched as her cheeks flushed slightly.

He grinned and turned from her, taking his place at the end of the farewell line. His eyes traveled along the wall of stone that surrounded the inner courtyard and he caught movement above him. He raised his head and watched as a lone falcon soured through the air.

What it must be to be free...

The thought drifted through his head as he heard the trumpets sound but didn't look up or turn to face her. The crowd, made mostly up of servants and guards, all knelt to one knee but he only turned. She stood atop the steps, dressed in black trousers and a dark blue tunic embroidered with gold. She must have been wearing a light gray shirt underneath that covered her arms to her wrists, not giving any sign to her ailment. Her sunlight hair was braided down her back, held simply with a violet colored ribbon and her feet were covered with hard brown boots that reached the middle of her shins.

She'd never looked more breathtaking...

She was staring back at him, her eyes locked with his and he couldn't help the mocking, almost seductive smirk that touched his lips. He bowed his head but when he glanced up he saw the flush stealing along her cheeks.

His body reacted...

His hands tightened at his sides as she descended the steps, her father and his servant flanking him. As she became closer she halted in front of the Council, smiling up at Lord Varon. The elderly man returned it and Dark felt his gut coil and tighten unpleasantly. He narrowed his eyes as the sudden urge to take her into his arms and snarl at the elderly lord filled him.

Knowing that these were Link's emotions and not his own had him gnashing his teeth and fixing his features so that he looked cool and calm. When in reality he was far from it.

Far indeed...

Zelda spoke a few words with the Lords and Lady Helena, pausing to wrap the older woman in a hug. Dark noticed that when she reached Lord Rendel she stiffened uncomfortably. He watched, his eyes narrowing to slits as the man's gaze grew fiery, nearly hungry as he gazed at her. Dark curled his lip into a snarl and curled his hand into an even tighter fist.

The pig!

He felt his body ready to spring upon the Lord when her father stepped up beside her and looked dismissively at Lord Rendel. The man flashed a heated, but well concealed glare at the King before bowing his head respectively and stepping away. Zelda turned, her eyes finding his once more, and descended the steps to halt before him. The King followed, stopping behind her and Dark raised his eyes to the aging King's.

"Sire," he whispered and bowed, when he tipped his head up he found the King's eyes were filled with caution and something else.

Fear...

Something deep inside him darkened and blackened until he felt it choking him. He knew that they would not trust him, would rather see her thrown into a pit of vipers than have her with him so he was not surprised.

No...

But what _did _surprise him was the anger he felt...

Usually he relished in people's fear of him, loved basking in it and knowing that he was superior to them in every way, but this...

It was different...

He hated it...

"I trust that you will look after her?" The King asked and Dark looked at him with eyes colder than ice.

"No, I trust the bodyguard that awaits in Town Square to, _sire._" Zelda jolted at his words and glanced at her father.

"Bodyguard?" Zelda asked and Dark grinned.

"Oh, did he leave that bit of information out?" Dark shook his head, making a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, "Wrong move Daddy, especially with this one." Zelda's eyes narrowed at his words but she ignored him and looked at her father again. The King was glaring at him and Dark secretly wished that he would throw him back in the dungeon but he knew that he wouldn't.

So he decided that he was going to enjoy torturing the King that had made his life more than once a living hell...

"Keeping secrets?" He asked mockingly, "What else do you keep from her? Say something to do with your health?" At his words the King's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in a warning but Dark only grinned wider.

"What does he mean?" Zelda demanded as she glanced between the two and the King raised his hand to halt her questions but it only seemed to urge her on.

"This is not the time, nor the place," he said sternly but Zelda wasn't intimidated by it.

"It is," she raised her chin and Dark's grin widened. He secretly loved how she would do that. It made him want to nibble the creamy flesh that blurred from her jaw to her throat. He inwardly jolted and turned slightly away.

"Zelda—" The King started but was cut off when Zelda shook her head.

"No, tell me. Father, are you ill?" She asked and he frowned, a defeated sigh leaving his lips as he shifted his eyes to glare at Dark. He merely ignored him but noticed the tension that filled his body.

"It's only a minor cough, nothing more. Brunard says that it'll go away on its own." His words were not convincing to Dark, and apparently the same applied to Zelda. She looked up at her father, her blue eyes penetrating his form but after a moment she nodded.

"Alright," she whispered and turned to look at Dark, "but you should have told me about our escort." The King sighed at her words.

"I did not think that it would matter," his words were meant for her but Dark still felt his eyes on him.

"It wouldn't matter? We're endangering another life in the search for this cure." She shook her head in irritation and turned away. "No matter, I shouldn't have expected anything less," she looked over her shoulder at her father and gave him a small smile. "Just make sure that you don't push yourself while I'm gone," her father dipped his head at her words, his eyes softening with warmth.

"I won't, you just focus on returning home to me," he answered and she smiled, nodding her head. She turned towards him and he saw her take in a breath and her blue eyes sharpened as they filled with determination.

"Are you ready, then?" She asked and his only reply was dipping his head.

"And you, Princess?" He murmured and she surprised him when she grinned. She didn't reply and dipped her head to the stable boy who held the reins to a breathtakingly white mare.

"Hello, Storm," she whispered and stroked the mare's soft nose. She whinnied a reply and Zelda glanced at him. "Do you have a mount?" She asked and Dark grinned at her.

"Raise your gates," he gestured with his head and Zelda hesitantly looked over her shoulder to her father. The King was still watching him but Dark looked back, his gaze cold and unemotional, revealing nothing. The King's gaze however, was not. In the aged depths Dark saw something, something that struck him to the core.

The silent plea was there...

He wanted Dark to look after her...

Ever so slightly Dark dipped his head and the King did as well, an understanding passing between them that could never be said with words.

He raised his hand...

Dark heard the clatter of the guards overhead as they grabbed onto the wheel that would draw the heavy chains. The wheel groaned and the chains tightened from the weight of the gate. Slowly the iron bars began to ascend. Dark watched it and felt the slight breeze caress his cheeks.

It felt like a mother's caress, soft and welcoming. He grinned at the feeling that raced through his body. Descending the steps, he reached up and gave out a shrill whistle. It echoed out throughout the clearing as all eyes fell to him.

Silence...

VVVV

Zelda watched, doubt whelming up inside her. Would his mount really come to him? After all she'd seen loyal horses such as Epona always come when Link called and Storm did the same, but she knew that not all horses were the same.

Storm bumped her slightly with her nose and Zelda stroked it, murmuring soft words to as she gazed at Dark's back. His form was relaxed, but his feet were wide and she could feel the tightness in his muscles.

Was he always so alert?

Always so guarded?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dark tilted his head, listening intently and Zelda did as well.

A distant whiney sounded in the distance...

Then softly...

Hoof beats...

Zelda watched as a giant of a horse, his hide darker than night itself came streaming through the gate, his mane flying out behind him. He screamed a greeting, his high pitched call piercing the silence as his sharp hooves dug into the stones. Every muscle gleamed as he galloped up to Dark and Zelda was transfixed.

The horse was so majestic...

So beautiful and dark...

Like his owner...

Zelda blinked at her thoughts and watched as the horse halted before his owner, tossing his head and gnawing at the silver bit between his teeth. Dark grinned and reaching up touched the horse's forehead.

"Hello, old friend," he murmured and lightly trailing his fingers across the horse's neck stepped into the stirrup, easily pulling himself up to sit atop the massive beast's back. The horse tossed his head, pawing at the ground and snorting but Dark was not affected by his behavior.

He simply sat there, his manner cool and collected as he grasped the reins between his fingers. He looked at Zelda, his blood red eyes shimmering from the sun and she stiffened.

She hadn't meant to stare at him...

But they looked magnificent together...

She turned sharply and grasping the saddle horn pulled herself up. She thanked the Goddess that she wasn't wearing a dress and she relaxed her form into the simple saddle Storm wore. Dark turned his black charger, giving a silent command as they cantered towards the gates and Zelda clucked to Storm.

They followed but as they passed the wall she looked over her shoulder towards the entrance to the castle. Her father stood atop the steps and he raised his hand in farewell. She raised her own and couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be the last time she'd be seeing him.

They passed underneath the gates and Zelda clucked to Storm, urging her up beside the stallion Dark rode. They turned down the winding road and down towards the next set of gates. They opened with a groan and Zelda dipped her head to the guard beside them. He saluted her with his spear and but jumped at the appearance of Dark. Before anymore could be done on the matter they were through and riding towards Castle Town.

Before they turned, Dark pulled on the reins and Zelda yelped when he reached over and grasped her own. Storm gave an irritated whiney and danced nervously beside the massive stallion.

"First things first, princess," his voice held a cold mocking lilt to it and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" She demanded and he reached over and hooked an arm around her waist. Zelda yelped as he lifted her up off of the horse and against him.

"Dark what are you—" She yelped again when he threw a leg over his horse and dismounted. Before she could protest about that he grasped her tunic and pulled it up over her head. She gasped in shock, her cheeks flaming as she was left in a barely concealable gray shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, though her knees grew weak at the heated look that entered his eyes.

"I'll scream," she whispered and was surprised at how her voice quivered. Dark snorted and turned back, digging in his saddle bags.

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess," he replied and turned around, throwing a dirty dark brown tunic at her. She caught it in her arms, the smell of sweat and an odd spice filling her nostrils.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"How observant of you," He racked his eyes over her, glimpsing the creamy flesh underneath it.

How easy it would be...

He stiffened when she snorted, turning her back to him. As she stretched to pull the tunic over her head the thin shirt drifted over her skin, exposing her back. The creamy skin stretched, arched and before he realized what he was doing he was behind her and lowering his head.

He halted...

Blinked...

And immediately pulled back...

She turned back towards him, the strings already done up and eyed him. Stretching her arms out she twirled.

"There, now would you mind telling me why you just did that?" She asked and he snorted while bending down and picking up dirt. Her eyes widened but before she could protest he smeared her face with it. She coughed and stepped back, glaring at him. "What are you doing?" She hissed and he smirked at her.

"If we ride into town everyone will know that you are the princess and not everyone will seek to aide you." He ran his eyes over her and nodded, satisfied. "Now instead of looking like a stuck up royal you look like a measly beggar, though," he looked over his eyes at Storm and the saddle, "we'll have to trade in your tack for something more plain."

"Do I really look like a beggar?" Zelda asked as she looked down at her appearance and Dark's eyes lingered over her.

Despite the dirt and ratty tunic she was still beautiful...

He shook his head and turned around, grasping Stryder's reins and hoisting himself up. He looked down at her, his gaze cold as he kept the prancing stallion in check.

"No, you look much worse," with that he turned trotted off. Zelda stared after him and narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. Striding over to Storm she mounted up and quickly followed.

Desperately wishing that she had a club to beam him over the head with...

VVVV

Link strapped on the shield and tossed the cloak over his shoulders. He left the hood down, his finger gently touching the silver line that adorned his brow. He ignored the daunting fact that he was running out of time and looked about the room.

Hopefully this would be the last time he would see it...

Turning he left it, closing the door behind him and entering the halls. They were surprisingly empty but he ignored that face and kept his footsteps light as he made his way to the main hall. Steeling his nerves he entered and wasn't surprised to find Midna waiting for him. She was dressed in long, black leggings with a cloak thrown around her. Her fiery hair was hidden and she was pulling on gloves when she looked over her shoulder, her breathtaking eyes meeting his.

He halted...

She smiled at him and winked, pulling on the last glove.

"Late as always, Hero of Time," her angelic voice was teasing and always sounded so pleasant to him. He strode into the hall, his hand falling to the hilt of the sword when he saw the angry and cautious glances of the Elders.

After his oath to Midna they still didn't trust him...

No matter...

He ignored them and halted beside Midna. She turned towards him, her lips still spread in a teasing smile as she adjusted the belt around her hips.

"Just ignore them, Link, they just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He grinned slightly at her words but forced himself to remain focused.

"No matter, but are we ready yet?" He questioned and she nodded.

"They're readying the horses as we speak." She fiddled with her hood before winking at him once more.

"I'll meet you at the entrance, I have to talk with them a moment." She turned away from him and crossed towards the Elders and he watched her go, his eyes following her graceful movements.

He blinked...

Turning he abruptly strode towards the door, nodding to the servants that opened it. He looked outside, his gaze running over the eerie, yet beautiful land.

It was unnerving and magnificent all at once...

He'd never seen anything like it...

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Midna halt beside him. It was only when she touched his arm did he realize that he'd been standing there, gawking at the landscape. Her angelic laugh filled his ears as she grinned up at him, showing the tips of her fangs.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded. She pulled him down the steps towards a group of Twili people. "You'll get used to it, especially with all the traveling we will be doing." He nodded and was about to reply to her words when high pitched whinnies split the air.

He turned his head and his eyes fixed upon the prancing, smoky figures that danced towards them. He gasped, his eyes widening when figures of horses, their forms like smoke came prancing towards them. Their eyes were like embers, glowing brightly against their dark hide. Their hooves were sharp and surprisingly bright against their bodies as they dug them into the cobblestones of the courtyard.

"Wha-what..." Link stuttered and Midna laughed again.

"Speechless again?" She teased and shook her head. "I could get used to you being like that," she walked confidently up to one of the massive beasts and touched its vaporous mane. Surprisingly her fingers touched long, silky tresses and she flashed another grin at him. "This is Arwin, and that," she nodded her head towards the other prancing horse, "Is Ripper."

Link eyed the massive horse and the horse eyed him. Its eyes were a brighter orange than Arwin's and Link suddenly felt self-conscious as he felt the penetrating glare of the horse. Straightening his spine he took a cautious step forward.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you," he offered him his hand and the horse snorted, ash spewing out of his nostrils and the groom that held his rains hesitantly stepped away. The horse swiveled its ears forward and stomped the ground.

It was a warning...

Link lowered his hand and stared at the horse, their eyes locking.

"Alright, I get it," he murmured to the horse and offered his hand once more. Ripper narrowed his eyes and raised his head as Link took a step forward, but Link's eyes never left the horse's. Ripper shifted but did not move, shaking his head as Link continued to walk slowly, but confidently towards the horse.

When he was within reach the stallion whinnied and tried to bite him but Link sidestepped, coming up beside the horse's head and grasping the bridal. The stallion whinnied, trying to yank his head back but Link reached up and stroked his noise.

He pursed his lips...

And three notes left his mouth...

They floated over the clearing, soothing and calming and he felt the stallion slowly relax underneath his touch. He smiled and patted his cheek, amazed at the muscles he felt underneath him.

Turning he mounted up and smiled triumphiantly down at Midna who was staring at him with wide eyes. Then she grinned and mounted up as well.

"Well done, Hero, no one can usually tame Ripper so easily," she turned Arwin, "but don't let that go to your head. He's still stubborn." She clucked to her mount and they turned and headed down the path. Link grinned and stroked the stallion's neck.

"Just like someone else I know," he murmured to the stallion, who snorted and gave an answering whiney. Link chuckled and turned Ripper to follow and the sharp sounds of his hooves against the stones echoed in his ears.

And their journey began...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry it took so long to post and that there wasn't much of Link and Midna in this chapter. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dark kept his head low as he walked through the crowd. Zelda was not far behind him and he stiffened when she bumped into him. She mumbled something but he didn't reply. Town Square was unusually crowded and his keen eyes focused on the men that stood along the far wall.

He muttered a curse and reaching down grasped Zelda's wrist. She yelped in surprise but he yanked her after him, effectively using the crowd to conceal them as he pulled her into the back alleys. As they entered he glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes when he saw the men trailing them.

He swore and tugged Zelda farther after him...

"Dark!" Zelda hissed as she tried to pry her wrist from his grip but he ignored her and stepping behind an alcove brought her in close against him. She gasped but before she could protest he shoved her face against his shoulder, ignoring how her sweet lavender scent wafted up his nose.

He watched as the men entered the alley. There were four of them and they were dressed all in black with cloaks over their heads. He held his breath, watching as they looked about the alley.

"Dar—" Zelda muffled and his eyes narrowed in anger. He tightened his hold on her, brining her up so that he could look into her eyes and the level glare he gave her was all he needed to say.

He turned and craned his head, watching from the reflection of a window the four men look about before shaking their heads and heading down the alley back towards Town Square. He gave a soft sigh of relief and released his hold on Zelda. As he did so she gasped, drawing in air and worked her jaw while pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"What was that for?" She demanded quietly and he simply looked at her.

"You're not the only one that has enemies, Princess," he murmured and stepped out onto the street. Zelda blinked and followed after him. He looked around and then glanced up at the sky. It was late afternoon and the tavern would be open till late.

"Enemies?" She asked while reaching up and she went to push the hood back but his hand shot out and clasped down on her wrist. She yelped and looked up at his deadly glare.

"Don't, one look at your golden locks and they'll know who you are," he whispered and was surprised when she cocked a brow at him.

"Golden locks?" She asked and he stiffened, narrowing his eyes further and using the grip he had on her wrist he pulled her after him as he turned to head farther down the alley. She yelped and struggled but he tugged her farther along.

"Dark, where—"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Dark smoothly interrupted as he led her to a small building. He raised his fist and knocked once, then again and Zelda narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"No but—" she halted when the door opened and the sight made Zelda jump.

An old woman, aged and withered by time stood there cloaked with a dark blue robe and her hair, whiter than even snow, hung around her face in wild, thin curls. Her eyes, a sharp green looked at them and Zelda instinctively stepped closer to Dark.

"Ah, I had a feelin' ye might be showin' up soon," she whispered her voice sounding like sandpaper. Dark merely grunted and shrugged one shoulder.

"You cheat Mildred," he whispered and she huffed while stepped farther back to reveal a dark room filled with candles, herbs and other ornaments.

"I do no such thing," she raised her chin and her sharp eyes shifted to Zelda. "So ye got the Princess with ye then?" She asked and Zelda jumped when Dark nodded and pulled her forward.

"Yes, and she needs a place to stay until nightfall," he kept her beside him and felt her shiver but knew that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zelda turned her head to look up at Dark but he was looking at Mildred. The old woman ran her eyes over Zelda and then at Dark.

"Can ye work, lass?" She asked and Zelda nodded.

"Yes but—"

"She can stay, now run along for I know where ye are going," Mildred said while opening the door wider and Dark dipped his head in a nod.

"Stay here until I get back, understand?" His voice was firm and Zelda frowned, confused but before she could protest he pushed her into the dark house. Mildred nodded to Dark and he dipped his head once more before pulling his hood tighter around his face. Turning he walked back down the alley, but halted at the edge, his eyes scanning Town Square.

Sure enough the four men before were there...

He grinned and dipped his head mockingly towards them. As one they began to move through the crowd and his grin spread wider. Turning he sprinted back down the alley, the others not far behind him.

And the chase began...

VVVV

The room spelled of odd spices and earth. Zelda immediately thought of the forest and looked over her shoulder at the close door. The old woman shuffled beside her, heading for the tables that lined the far wall near the fireplace.

"So ye are poisoned, hmm?" She asked while popping open a bottle and sniffing its contents. Zelda blinked at her, taken off guard and could only manage to nod.

"But, how did you know? Who are you?" She asked and the old woman huffed once more.

"My craft isn't widely liked in your kingdom, missy, but as for a name I am known by many and the one you shall call me is Mildred, same as he." She opened another bottle and sniffed its contents and nodded approvingly.

"He? You mean Dark?" Zelda asked while looking over her shoulder at the closed door once more. "How do you know each other?" At her question the old woman snorted and turning started pouring contents into a large cauldron.

"You ask too many questions, missy, now get over here and ground these mushrooms," she pointed to a stool and Zelda blinked, remembering Dark's words but she bit her tongue and did as she was told. The stool was hard and uncomfortable but it was actually a welcome feeling compared to the saddle. They'd left the horses just outside of Town Square so as to not draw attention.

Zelda wondered as she began to ground the mushrooms why Dark had left her here and why he was being so careful. Was it because of her? Or did he have his own problems chasing after him? She decided on the later but as she pushed the hood off of her face the sunlight caught her hair and she halted, watching as the light played over it.

Golden locks...

Was that what he really thought of her hair?

She flushed and shook her head, and caught the old woman looking at her. Her face looked so aged and tired and then her eyes were a so sharp and keen, as if they could peer right through her and even time itself.

"How did you know it was me right away?" Zelda asked and the old woman huffed.

"Dark travels alone, so I figured that whoever he brought was of someone of high importance." She shuffled over to a shelf and reached up to grab a green jar. Zelda watched her with interest.

"Alone? He has no other companions besides you?" She asked and the old woman huffed once more.

"He and I are not companions," she turned back around, "we are mere acquaintances with an agreement." She dipped a finger into the jar and tested its contents. She nodded with satisfaction, mumbling something underneath her breath before returning to the cauldron.

"Acquaintances?" Zelda asked and the woman snorted.

"Can't ye hear missy? That's what I said," she replied tersely and added the contents of the jar into the cauldron.

"Well, when did you first meet him?" Zelda asked Mildred eyed her.

"It be not my place to tell ye about the Dark Hero," she replied and Zelda furrowed her brows.

"Dark Hero?" She asked and Mildred gave an irritated sigh.

"I swear by the Goddesses ye are just too much, missy," she growled and Zelda bit her lip but as she ducked her head to keep grinding the mushrooms she saw the older woman's eyes shine with something that she couldn't place. After a few moments of silence she gave a resigned sigh.

"I found him when he was but a wee little lad, starving and alone with only a horse, shield and a sword he could barely lift. He'd been abandoned long before I had found him." She raised her eyes to the far window and they grew distant as she looked through the planes of glass, "He was more animal than boy," she whispered underneath her breath, "He never spoke of where he came from, and I didn't ask him. For perhaps nearly a year he followed me around, but I saw the darkness inside him. I merely tried to have him control it. When he grew strong enough he left and I didn't see him again until he was a young man, a few years ago actually. He was leading a raiding party along the borders when he came across my caravan. I expected him to kill me, as he should of but he surprised me. He stayed his blade and left me, and from then on we had an agreement. If I need something, he gets it and if he needs something I help him." The old woman shrugged one shoulder at Zelda's blank stare. "He and I are both outcasts missy, and outcasts despite their reputations are human all the same." She narrowed her eyes and wagged a long, bony finger at her. "Now hurry up and get to crushing those mushrooms!" She huffed and Zelda blinked and started grinding them once more.

"But what about you?" Zelda asked after a few moments as she looked at Mildred. The woman eyed her but Zelda wasn't intimated by her glare. "Why are you an outsider? Aren't you a healer?" Zelda asked while looking about the room and Mildred snorted, tossing a loose strand of stark white hair out of her face.

"No missy, I'm a witch, not a healer." She corrected and Zelda frowned.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Her words made Mildred's face pinch harshly in anger.

"The same! I think not!" She hissed and raised her thin chin defiantly. "My craft is _much _more intricate than some ordinary healer!" Her thin shoulders shook and Zelda stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I was just—"

"Oh ye surely offended, missy!" She wagged a wooden spoon at her, "If ye weren't a guest of the Dark Hero I'd surely paddle ye with this!" She set her jaw and went to stirring the cauldron. "But I suppose it isn't ye fault considering ye weren't brought up to know the difference." She sighed and shook her head, "That's the true tragedy of this land, is that the young no longer know the old, hidden secrets like we do." She started to ramble and bobbed her head up and down, as if she were agreeing with herself before she looked at Zelda once more.

"I'll teach ye some brews that will be useful on ye quest," she eyed the only slightly grounded mushrooms, "But I swear by the Goddesses if ye don't get to grinding those mushrooms I'll toss ye rump to the streets!" She wagged the spoon at Zelda once more before she went back to her work and Zelda could only look at the thin figure before she smiled slightly.

Despite her mood swings she found that she quite liked the old woman...

A lot...

Oddly feeling as if she were revived she went back to grinding the mushrooms as Mildred's sandy voice filled the room. As Zelda listened to her she smiled once more, forgetting for a moment about the Dark Hero as Mildred had called him.

VVVV

"Having troubles?" An angelic voice laughed as Link tried to saddle Ripper. The horse snorted and tossed his head, sidestepping and Link narrowed his eyes as the saddle missed its mark.

"No," he replied stubbornly and hated the fact that despite his anger he wanted to grin when she laughed once more. She sat perched atop Arwin, her hood thrown back to reveal her fiery orange hair and breathtaking bright eyes that shined with mirth.

"Oh, are you just playing then?" Midna offered as she guided Arwin out of Ripper's way. The giant horse snorted and eyed Link, swishing his tail and Link eyed the shadow horse in turn.

"One of us certainly is," Link muttered and sighed as he dropped the saddle. Flinging his hands up, he turned and sat back down near the fire from last night's campsite. Midna watched him a moment before her eyes looked at the prancing shadow horse. She saw the mischief in the beast's eyes but before she could say anything the horse reached down and plucked Link's hat off of his head. Link jumped and turned sharply but before he could snatch the hat from Ripper's jaws the horse streaked away.

"Hey!" Link shouted and Midna laughed once more. She offered him her arm and grinned at him, exposing the tips of her fangs.

"Climb on Hero!" Her words rang in his ears and after a moment he returned the grin and leapt up behind her. She spurred Arwin and the shadow horse tossed his head, leaping forward and after the other shadow horse. They streaked over the darkened plains and Link's arms settled around Midna's waist.

It was so slim...

So fragile...

"Look out!" Midna cried and Link blinked and yelped as he ducked, barely missing a tree limb. Midna's laugh filled his ears and he looked at her but she only continued to grin as they raced over the ground.

"I did tell you that he wasn't so easily tamed!" Midna shouted over Arwin's pounding hooves and Link rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get my hat back!" he replied and Midna spurred Arwin farther on. They climbed over the rolling hills, dodging trees until Ripper suddenly came to a stop in the middle of a grassy meadow. His tail swished and his ears were erect as they came to a halt beside him. Link reached over and pulled his hat from the shadow horse's jaws and scrunched his nose up at how wet it was. Midna only chuckled but he glared at her before placing it on his head. As he did so he looked around his surroundings.

The Twilight Realm resembled Hyrule, only instead of colors they seemed washed out, with eerie colors of blues, purples and grays with tinges of their real colors at their base. It was eerie but beautiful at the same time. Large, scraggly trees surrounded them and suddenly Link stiffened.

Something was wrong...

Terribly wrong...

Midna seemed to sense this as well and she glanced sharply at Link. He nodded and an instant later he was on Ripper's back. The shadow horse reared, lashing out at the monster that leapt from the nearby brush. It shrieked in agony as Ripper's sharp hooves connected and it fell back. As he lowered down another one leapt from the brush and Link's eyes widened. They had two legs, two arms and what appeared to be a black mask that covered their faces. What appeared to be hair sprouted from atop their heads and they shrieked.

Link grinded his teeth as pain flooded through his ears into his brain and clung tightly to Ripper who dodged their slashing hands. Midna shouted to Arwin who bolted away and Link turned Ripper and they quickly followed after them. They streaked out across the clearing, the beasts following quickly after them.

"What are they?!" Link shouted as his legs gripped Ripper's midsection tightly. Midna looked over her shoulder at him and he saw her fierce eyes widen.

Before he could ask something grasped him around his chest...

And pulled him off...

He hit the ground hard and the air left his lungs. He gasped, trying to draw in air as his vision swam. He groaned, pain lancing up his back and he tried to sit up, still desperately trying to breathe when one of the monsters halted in front of him. His eyes widened and he rolled, missing the hand that came down where he'd just been.

The ground shuddered and his hand went to the sword that adorned his back. He drew it and managed to deflect the hand that tried to backhand him. The other one let out a blood curdling scream and Link cried out in pain. His legs grew weak and he crumbled to the ground.

A shadow fell over him and he blinked...

He looked up and watched as the monster raised its hand...

Then bring it down...

VVVV

Dark kept his footsteps light as he ran along the rooftops. The assassins had chased him down the winding alleys but they were tiring. He on the other hand was not. He grinned underneath his mask and keeping his hood up, leapt across the gap between two buildings and landed easily on his feet on the other side. He halted and his chest heaving looked back to see the annoyed faces of his would be assailants.

"Can you not jump a simple gap? Or have you left your spine behind along with your courage?" He taunted and bowed mockingly at them. "Thank you, gentlemen for the invigorating chase." He gave them a final one finger salute and turned. As he did so he felt the air change and his instincts went on high alert as he heard the crossbow notch. He felt it fire and ducking he brought his shield up and blocked the fired arrow. He grinned behind it, his blood red eyes shimmering with mirth and something else...

Bloodlust...

He felt the fire seeping into his veins and he stood as the men leapt across the gap and drew their swords. They caught the light savagely and his grin darkened as he grasped his Dark Mastersword. He drew it and a soft rang sounded atop the roof.

"Now this," he murmured as they took a step forward, "is more like it." With that he raised his sword and leapt at them as they leapt at him.

Metal clashed against metal and he grinned as he ducked and parried their blows. He sidestepped and bringing his shield up backhanded one across his face. He grunted and collapsed onto the roof and Dark whirled to block a barbed blade from slicing into his side. He raised a taunting brow at them and shoving that one back used the momentum to leap at the other two.

"So he sent you to kill me, did he?" Dark laughed as he kicked one in the chest and pinned the other's blade with his own. "I'm afraid your master has sent you to your deaths," he growled and flicking his wrist he disarmed the man. He stumbled back and drew his dagger, raising it he threw it but Dark deflected it with his shield. As he did so he leapt forward and sliced the man along the shoulder. He cried out and collapsed onto the roof. The other three by this time had recovered and screaming in rage leapt at him. He danced away, avoiding the blood that pooled on the roof and sliding past one's defense imbedded his blade in the man's side. He screamed and collapsed and Dark leapt over his bleeding body. As he did so he heard the other two behind him and barely had time to turn to deflect their blades. They pushed him back and he could see the rage in their soulless eyes. Using their momentum he side stepped and tripped one, sending him into the other. They crumpled onto the roof, cursing and swearing and one drew his crossbow. Dark's eyes widened but before he could react the shot was fire. He pulled back but it slid along his forearm beneath his chainmail and he gnashed his teeth against the sharp pain that lanced up it. He growled and leapt at the men, slicing one's thigh and he screamed but the one that had fired the arrow rolled clear of his blade. Dark gave a feral growl and kicking the other in the face chased after him. They raced along the roof and Dark ignored the sharp pain in his shoulder as he chased the assassin. They came to another gap and the man leapt across, Dark following after him. He landed unsteadily on his feet but he pushed himself up and continued to chase the man.

A large building, a clock tower, rose up into front of them and the assassin tossed aside his dagger and leapt across, scrambling for a hold on the building and Dark halted, drawing air into his aching lungs. He glared at the man and the assassin grinned but Dark glanced down at the discarded dagger. Kneeling he grasped it between his fingers but as he did so he heard the assassin curse and Dark grinned. Raising the dagger he threw it with deadly accuracy and it embedded itself into the assassin's heart. The man gasped, his eyes going wide before his fingers grew slack and he fell down to the street below.

Dark heard the people's terrified screams, the shouts of guards but he ignored it and hefting his shield turned and headed back along the roof, taking his time as he went back to the previous battle scene. As he came upon three men he glanced at the one that he'd sliced on the thigh. He was bleeding terribly and by how pale his skin was Dark knew he was close to death, for he'd made sure to slice the major artery. He knelt in front of the assassin but his eyes narrowed when he saw the symbol on the man's chest. Reaching down he yanked him up by his ruined tunic and ignored the smell of blood that filled his nostrils.

"Was it Zant who sent you? Or was it Ganondorf?" Dark demanded and the man stared at him a moment, his jaw going slack. Dark narrowed his crimson eyes and reaching down grasped the man's injured leg. He shrieked in pain and whimpered but Dark didn't feel like being merciful. "Tell me, and I'll make your death quick." He growled and the man stared at him.

"Z-Zant," he whispered and Dark nodded.

"Second question," he leaned closer, "does he know of the Princesses whereabouts?" He asked and the man nodded. Dark bit back a feral curse and gave out a low growl.

"Third and final question," Dark whispered and brought the man's face even closer to his own. "Does he plan to use the Gate?" He asked and the man blinked, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and Dark shook him once more. "Tell me!" He snapped and the man blinked, his jaw working as he tried to speak. Dark turned his head and listened and faintly, just barely above a whisper he heard his answer. He nodded and dropped the man back to the roof. As he stood he looked over the man but as he went to draw his sword he saw the man's life leave his eyes.

Dark stared at him a moment long before he heard the soft tink of his blood on the tile roof. He glanced down at his arm and sighed. Lifting it he tested it and decided that it could wait, for the sun was rapidly setting and he needed to return. Turning he scaled down the roof into the now bustling street but no one noticed him for they were all focused on the body of the assassin farther down. Keeping to the shadows he stole along the houses and headed for Mildred's shack.

Unaware of the eyes that followed him...

VVVV

A blade pierced his vision...

It sliced across the monster's hand and a figure dashed past on a horse. Midna looked over her shoulder at Link and Link forced himself to stand and as he did so, Ripper dashed past. Grabbing his mane he pulled himself up and onto Ripper's back. Turning the shadow horse he followed after Midna and they streaked towards a large mountain in the distance.

As they ran Link could hear the thunder of the monsters' footsteps as they followed after them. He urged Ripper onward so that the two shadow horses ran side by side. Midna looked at him and he glanced down at the slender, but deadly looking blade she held in her hand.

"Princess—" he started but was cut off when their shadow horses turned sharply to avoid a suddenly steep ravine. Link cursed underneath his breath, tightening his hold on Ripper's midsection and glancing ahead of them. A large wall of stone rose up in front of them but he saw Midna gesture with her head and he followed after her.

They climbed higher into the hills and Midna veered sharply to the right and Link followed. When they finally stopped Midna leapt from Arwin's back and Link followed, landing unsteadily on his feet. She turned and slapped Arwin on his rump. The shadow horse shrieked and streaked off, Ripper following but before Link could question her Midna grasped his wrist and dragged him towards the ravine.

"Princess—" he started once more but before he could ask where they were going she ducked behind a large rock that blended into the mountain and behind the rock was a small cave. She ducked inside, still pulling Link but as he went to duck his foot struck a stone and he toppled inside into the sudden blackness. Midna yelped when he crashed into her and they fell to the ground. He did his best to protect her body from hitting the stone and wrapped his arms around her head.

She grunted underneath him and he grew still...

His fingers were entangled in her hair...

She smelled like the forest...

And her hair...

It felt like silk...

He pushed himself to his elbows and looked down into her fiery orange eyes. He didn't hear the scrambling of rocks as the monsters climbed up after them, or the distant sound of their fading footsteps as they left.

All he could hear was her breathing...

The steady thrum of her heartbeat...

His body tightened and he reached up, wanting to touch her smooth, pale blue skin. Her eyes never left his as he looked down at her.

She was so beautiful...

He lowered his head and he heard her gasp, felt her body stiffen underneath his and suddenly sky blue eyes and golden hair flashed before his eyes and he straightened. A moment later he pulled himself off of her and desperately tried to ignore how his blood pounded through his veins.

Midna stared at him and he cleared his throat before trying to work his jaw. Then in the distance there came a distant shriek and Link turned his face towards the direction it had come from.

"What were those?" He asked and Midna tucked a loose strand of her fiery hair back behind her pointed ear.

"Shadow Beasts, though I've never seen one in the meadows before. They usually stay near the Forbidden Lands." She frowned and tilted her head, hesitantly rubbing at a spot on her head. Link frowned and leaned towards her.

"Did I hurt you?" Link asked and Midna blinked at him and he saw her cheeks flush slightly.

"N-No," she stuttered and stood, "but you weight a ton." She quipped and he stared at her before he stood as well.

"I am a guy after all," Link retorted and Midna quirked a brow at him, mischief coming into her eyes though he saw her cheeks heat once more.

"I noticed," she murmured before stepping out of the cave and Link blinked, watching her as she turned and craned her head. When her eyes came back to his he jolted and she tilted her head at him. "It's clear, let's go," she stepped farther out and he followed her. Raising her fingers to her lips she gave out a shrill whistle while sheathing her sword and he looked at her a moment. He gazed at her as their shadow horses returned and she grasped Arwin's reins, whispering words of thanks and approval but as she went to mount up he halted her.

"Princess," he murmured and she glanced at him, "thank you." He whispered and he saw her cheeks flush before she nodded and turning her head she mounted up. She didn't reply further and Link grasped Ripper's reins. He patted the shadow horse's nose before pulling himself up on his back.

Silently they worked their way back down the mountain...

And Link tried to ignore the conflicting emotions inside his heart...

VVVV

Dark actually felt relief when he finally made his way back to the little old house, more of a shack really before knocking once, then again. It was a moment before it opened and when it did it revealed Zelda. She wasn't wearing her cloak and her hair was pulled up to reveal her flushed and smiling face but it faded when she saw his blood splattered clothes.

"Oh Goddesses, what happened?" She asked while reaching out to him but he brushed her off and stepped inside. He saw Mildred by the fire, busy tending to her stew and he was slightly surprised to see her usually pensive face smiling. That too faded when she saw him.

"Good Goddeses, boy, ye think that ye would learn." She whispered and Dark narrowed his blood red eyes at her.

"I am no boy, old woman." He growled and she straightened, her eyes shooting flames at him but he ignored that too and suddenly feeling extremely tired he sat down on one of the stools.

"Dark," Zelda said behind him as she came to stand before him, "what happened? Did those men from before find you?" She asked while her eyes fastened on the wound that graced his arm. He merely glared at her, hating how her blue eyes softened when she looked at him.

If she'd only known what he'd just done...

How he'd _enjoyed _it...

She wouldn't be looking at him like that...

"Yes," he answered and she nodded, stepping forward to pull the cloak from his shoulders. He stiffened but she ignored it and taking off his shield and sword laid it upon the table.

"Mildred, do you happen to have King's Weed?" She asked and the older woman nodded.

"It be in the garden out back," she moved away from her stew to shuffle over to a shelf. "Here," she reached up and plucked up a light blue jar and handed it to Zelda. "Smear his wound with that while I go get it," she ordered and Zelda nodded as the woman eyed Dark before stepping out. The sun had set, casting the little room in half light, half shadow and Dark listened to Zelda's quiet breathing as she removed his chain mail but as her fingers reached for his tunic he pulled away. Instead he reached up and shoved his shirt up, revealing his bloody arm and Zelda gasped at it.

At her surprise he looked down and raised a brow at the severed flesh. The cut was deeper than he'd expected but he only shrugged his shoulder when she glared at him.

"I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes," she growled while dipping a wash cloth in hot water. He snorted but didn't reply, his mind playing over the battle and the information the assassin had given him before he'd died. He felt Zelda's gentle, but firm fingers on him and again he wondered if she'd be this caring if she knew what he'd just done. A low growl escaped from his throat and he pulled away from her touch and she frowned.

"What are you doing? I need to treat this before it gets infected," Zelda reached for him again but he batted her hand away. She narrowed her eyes further and clamped her jaw. "What is the matter?" She asked sharply and he glared at her.

Not really knowing why he was acting the way he was he stood and moved away from her, towards the window and looked through it. Silence filled the small house and Zelda gave an irritated sigh.

"Alright, I've had about as much of this as I can take," she stepped towards him and he glanced down at her, "I've spent all day with a witch, wondering where you were and when you were coming back and just when I think you've left me you show up and are covered with blood and are hurt. Now when I try and treat it you push me away? What is wrong?" She demanded and he blinked at her.

She was worried about him?

"Why?" He asked and she stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She asked and he turned to face her.

"Why do you want to help me?" He demanded quietly and she continued to look at him.

"Well, you're hurt." She stated and he narrowed his eyes at her answer.

"That isn't an answer," he replied and she gave an irritated snort.

"So? Just let me—" she stepped forward, reaching for his arm but he pulled away, causing her to lose her balance and she yelped, falling against his chest and he caught her. He felt her stiffen, felt her heart accelerate and he inwardly groaned.

"You're so clumsy," he murmured and she glanced sharply up at him.

"And you're so stubborn," she retorted and stepped away. She turned and headed for the door. "And for all I care you can bleed out," she turned around and chucked the damp washcloth at him and it connected with his face, "I'm getting some air." She slammed the door behind her and Dark watched her halt inside the little garden. A moment later Mildred appeared and glanced at Dark and then Zelda through the window.

A moment was all she needed to understand...

"She's right, ye know," Mildred said as she crossed the room to him. Her bony fingers clasped his arm and pulled him sharply to the stool and he winced as pain shot up from the wound.

"What?" Dark asked as the old woman slathered the wound with the paste from the jar.

"Ye are stubborn," she replied and Dark glared at her.

"I don't need advice from you," he growled and winced when she covered the wound with King's Weed. She looked at him and her eyes were so sharp and keen that he couldn't help but want to shift with unease underneath her gaze.

"This isn't advice," she whispered and with a sharp tug wrapped the wound and moved back over to the pot. Dark watched her for a moment before his eyes returned to Zelda.

Something tugged at his heart...

Guilt...

VVVV

Zelda heard the door but she didn't turn for she knew who it was. His steps were quiet when he halted beside her but she didn't turn to look at him.

Then finally he sighed...

"Alright, Princess," he murmured sarcastically and she glanced at him, "I give up." He growled and she cocked a brow at him, her lips thinning.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" She asked and rolled her eyes. Turning she went to leave but his hand shot out and grasped her arm, pulling her back and against him. She gasped, looking up at him and felt her heart floor to life inside her chest. His crimson eyes smoldered, the depths darkening and she felt her legs grow weak.

"How would you like me to apologize," he whispered and she swallowed. The moonlight filtered over his face and she felt her stomach tighten, her fingers tingle and she simply just couldn't _breathe _with him so close.

"Just...say it," she whispered and he reached up, his fingers touching her hair until they rested on her cheek.

"Alright," his voice fluttered across her lips, "I'm sorry." As the words left his mouth he drew her in closer and she felt her eyes closing as she melted into him.

"Stew's ready ye two chicks," sounded a raspy voice from the doorway and Zelda jumped as Dark gave out a low growl. He raised his head and glared at Mildred but the old woman only gave a sharp cackle before turning and disappearing back into the small house. Zelda stepped away, clearing her throat and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel how hot her cheeks were but what made her want to die in a hole was when Dark looked at her.

His eyes...

They simply unnerved her...

Feeling suddenly jittery she cleared her throat once more and quickly walked past him.

"Well," she called over her shoulder, ignoring how fast her heart was beating, "let's eat." With that she disappeared inside.

VVVV

Dark watched her go...

And felt the beating of his heart...

It was so fast...

He closed his eyes and raised his face to the midnight sky...

Good Goddesses...

Was it supposed to be like this?

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Seven! Hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
